Whitechapel
by williewildcat
Summary: Jayden returns to Philly and old tensions as a long dormant killer resurfaces. But when The Ripper's latest victim escapes can Blake and Jayden set aside old hatreds to keep Alex safe? Things become complicated when victim and agent grow close. But as Jayden continues his investigation he and the others will learn the past doesn't truly stay dead. Eventual Jayden/OC
1. Prologue: Kensington

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but Alex…..Wish I did own some of the others…..

_Oh can it be the voices calling me…..They get lost and out of time….._

_I should've seen it glow….._

_But everybody knows that a broken heart is blind…_

Rubber crunched under fresh virgin white, cutting a silent swath through the violent dances of white squalls. Taillights were swallowed by angry tight coils as though they were nothing more than a deception created by billions of symmetrical frozen diamonds.

It was a beautiful night as far as he was concerned; no one would interrupt him as he would conduct the same rite every time. They deserved it after all.

She had been easy to lure like a starving dog; waving a few hundred dollar bills like a raw steak, waiting patiently as she gravitated towards him, like a moth dancing with the flame. He couldn't but to smile with jubilation as his mind replayed that instant.

_"Need a date Sweetie?"_

_ She was about 18, perhaps a natural beauty at one snapshot in time; but the streets were abrasive, scouring any trace of vitality from the dull listless skin that masked her face neck and the tops of her breasts that strained under the surface of the tube top. The acrid stench of cigarettes hovered over her entire being, drowning the cheap pharmacy perfume. Hair that was barren deprived of the rich almond strands that once crowned her scalp. The heels were borrowed as they were one size too big for the petite feet clinging to the cracked leather for warmth and protection. The narrow handbag tapped the frayed belt loop of the acid washed jeans. Her teeth chattered to its own cadence for the jacket that posed as warmth was neither. _

_ "Get in," he had whispered quietly but never relaxing his fingers or wrist. _

_ "You're not a cop are you?" _

_ The door swung wide then slammed rattling the panes of glass that encased the Towncar. It was as though she had trespassed into a different plane. The scent was crisp and clean, a sharp contrast to the putrid refuse littering the alleyways or the sleazy no tell motels that she was accustomed to patronizing. She felt…..safe. _

_ "No," he answered levelly. No need to upset her. Upsetting her would draw unwanted attention or worse. _

_ "So what do you want? A hand job? A blow job? A fuck? Wait, you're one of those that like to plow a girl up the ass." Her words played out akin to a poet reciting their prose._

_ "You'll see," he kept his eyes forward while executing a perfect right. "I prefer to have my dates somewhere more comfortable."_

_ "Oh a gentleman," the sweet smile exposed in the dingy yellow glow of overhead street lights gave away the chipped canine in the upper right of her jaw. Probably a customer that didn't know the word 'No'; at least when it came from a woman's mouth that is. A fractured tooth wouldn't impede his plans. _

_ The vents continued saturating the cozy interior with gusts of hot air, allowing her to sink deeper against the plush oversized seat. Her teeth ceased tapping in their incessant tempo, a sign her body was almost ready. _

_ The storm alleviated in intensity upon the final turn, permitting the path to their final destination to be presented before them. She peered through the slightly congested window, squinting her curious emerald rings with futility like a child trying to decipher where Mom and Dad were taking them on a Sunday afternoon. _

_ "So where are we?" She wasn't alarmed…..yet._

_ "Somewhere we won't be disturbed." The engine was effectively silenced with a snap of the ignition._

_ Emphasis on the final word made her slightly unnerved and pondering if this was such a good idea. He was resting calmly in the driver's seat, eyes gazing over the blanket of powder coating the hood before coming to rest on a rust encrusted handrail that marked a neglected flight of steel. _

_ "M-Maybe I should go," her voice quivered as the rapid rhythm of chattering teeth commenced. But it wasn't from the cold. _

_ Her scratchy fingers curled viciously around the door handle as she slowly scooted away from the john. Now her heart was racing and every alarm was screaming in the confines of her mind. Yes this was a definitely a bad idea. _

_ A hard crank of her wrist sent the door flying open flooding the car with the merciless rush of sleet and snow. Her foot touched pavement pushing into the virginal white but it was a tease as the john fisted her dirt blonde locks at the scalp tearing her away from the sweet taste of escape. The wind killed her screaming before the hypodermic tore into skin and muscle, delivering the thick aqueous contents into waiting veins. _

_ It happened so fast. She had no time to think or react but only to scream in futility as the darkness swooped in drowning her within a tide of darkness. _

She had been easy to subdue but not all of them had been as docile. But reflecting upon such triumphs would have to wait for now; his work wasn't finished. So many of them were out there filling the streets and crevices of society; polluting humanity with their diseased stench and toxic taint. As long as they proliferated like roaches and rats society would never be free. Even the ones who no longer carried the stigma were no saints in his eyes. They were parasites and parasites had to be exterminated.

Taking a deep breath he popped the trunk and was instantly slapped with the stinging needles of ice upon exiting the comfortable cocoon of tropic warmth. His mind shut down the physical irritation against his cheeks, focused on closure. The circumscribed space exhaled the thick stench of drying iron and copper as the trunk lifted open without a single groan showing her off with eyes locked open in the final moments of her existence. Milky white film dulled the previously bright crystal blue. Limbs were still pliable holding fleeting pockets of warmth. Her lips were sliced apart exposing the unwholesome cause of momentary ecstasy for a steep price. It was filth that had taken on the guise pleasure and false promises; filth that would no longer be the harbinger of angst.

That had been the climax. Euphoria had washed his mind and body when the final tear of the blade severed the stretched thread of bloody skin.

Pained squeals and bitter tears were his reward. Muffled screams for mercy strummed like the Philadelphia Symphony as he had carried out his work.

She had screamed through the soiled gag as the pliers tore at the erect buds, twisting flesh right then left before pulled up with an abrupt snap right. The spring of scarlet had been a beautiful vision, dancing deliciously across his mind as he hummed a gleeful tune. But had been only the beginning. The beauty of the claws of glowing coral were mesmerizing as they pierced the hills of bloody tissue, eliciting another violent scream for his efforts. The tips singed the ghostly hairs that dotted the pale bare canvas, as if they were teasing with sinister promises of affliction and agony. Deliverance was slow and methodic, drawing out every charge of every nerve just to watch her linger in the throes of anguish. The harmonious sounds of her shrill pathetic cries and the sizzling of iron on living flesh had hurled him into sweet exhilaration. His pulse always raced to the brink, threatening to rupture his heart when they writhed and wailed like that; in a few instances his body and mind had crossed the threshold as he had discovered his hand grinding against a growing damp spot in his jeans.

Shaking his head of the beautiful memory, he reached out with one hand and fisted the cold strands of dishwater blonde elevating the upper body off the floor while the other slid under the knees clearing the dead woman from the car. She was like the others, unworthy of burial or any display of compassion.

Sycophants didn't warrant or deserve it.

The final destination was the vacant lot where a brownstone once proudly occupied. Neglected before extermination when progress left it behind its ghost haunted the row of random buildings and immaculately shaped spaces.

The nude form was dropped into the snow without a second glance from him. He pivoted on his heels, mindful of the tracks he created from the car. With each step he crafted a smear over the crisp indentations until his feet had carried him to the driver's side door.

The local crack heads and heroin shooters were fucked up from their latest hits, incoherent as the black Towncar rolled down Kensington Avenue and in the direction of anonymity.

* * *

"Hey Sergeant get those scum lopping shit bag reporters outta here!"

Lieutenant Carter Blake was screaming over the sirens of oncoming assistance. The call had arrived at about 4:50 that morning: The mutilated remains of a white female had been discovered in The Badlands. It wasn't uncommon to get reports of murder victims in the infamous neighborhood but this one was different.

"What's going on Blake?"

Ash was approaching from the street with hands shoved deep in the front pockets of his coat. The snow had tapered to flurries though the wind howled through the canyons of Center City then north into the Badlands. He drew the collar around his neck as Blake massaged one temple. A headache was brewing he knew that furrowed look and furious kneading were the first signals.

"White female found nude in the lot by one of local hookers."

"That's nothing unusual for the Badlands," Ash shrugged with indifference as he wasn't exaggerating.

"Well that's what we thought until we got a closer look at the body."

Blake drew the blue tarp back from her legs until it gave up the gory secret beneath. Ash's eyes went wide as his mind fought to catch up and digest the image of the mutilated genitals. The outer layer was absent but the inner bits were not spared the blade as they had been reduced to the texture of chopped steak. His hand slapped over his mouth, releasing the collar of his coat.

"What the fuck….."

"It's him Ash. That mother fucker is back!"

"You sure it's him and not a copycat?" His fellow cop drew his hand aside.

"Nope," Blake distastefully deposited the tarp and took three steps up then stopped. "The first beat to arrive found a few calling cards."

The older cop swept the corner of the tarp aside granting his younger counterpart a brief view. From the corner of his eye Carter caught sight of his partner almost losing his breakfast. His knees flexed and buckled coming close to sweeping his feet from beneath him. It took every bit of willpower to not regurgitate the breakfast burrito and French Vanilla latte he pummeled down on the way here. Ash was silently grateful for the brisk strips of wind rushing off the Delaware and ferrying any stench that may otherwise cling to the body.

"Son of a bitch," Ash pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why now? I mean we just got over the Origami Killer case. I thought the bastard was dead or moved outta here."

Blake was silent as the ME arrived to collect her grisly prize. Just another day in the paradise that is Philadelphia. She initiated her initial investigation against the backdrop of wailing sirens and distant clamoring of the media. Ash couldn't but help to gawk at the deep lacerations that mangled what had once been an angelic frame. A set of deep slash marks ripped her jowls from the corners of her lips to the outer ring of her ear creating a macabre smile. Blake recognized it as a Glasgow Smile; he recalled the photos of Elizabeth Short aka The Black Dahlia from his days in the academy and found the mirror image of that very grin blaring up at him.

"Looks like your boy's back."

"Nice to see you too Melinda," Ash muttered through his gloved hand.

"Well I would say the same Ash but the circumstances say otherwise," the ME shifted her stance and stood on both feet. "Her labia majora have been severed off and the labia minora appeared to have been hacked at; maybe by a short blade or knife. Whoever this suffered and that is putting it lightly."

The Assistant MEs approached in solemn formation, keeping the gurney between their rigid bodies. They weren't ignorant to murder or even ritualistic murder but seeing the young woman tucked beneath the police tarp was agitating to their minds.

With silent attentiveness and respect each one positioned themselves at an end and in tandem lifted the solid form and plastic as one. Their synchronized display of lowering the deceased into the body bag completed with the smooth streaming of the zipper was more of a gothic dance than procedure. Their eyes didn't lift from their morbid cargo while escorting the gurney down to the waiting van. The wind was picking up making it likely for any evidence to be lost or contaminated the longer it lay open in this fucking landfill. What evidence there had been was either tucked neatly away in evidence bags or destroyed by the tromping of the boots of the idiot rookies on scene.

"How many does this make?" Blake was huffing as he encountered hidden cracks and fissures in the ground. Ash had to take pause and recount the number of victims.

"I believe we're up to number 12 in the last 7 years. The youngest victim was 14 and the oldest 45."

"This is worse than the Origami Killer," Blake slipped under the police tape in the hopes of avoiding the pack of hyenas pointing their oversized lenses and screeching demands for a bite. His fists continuously curled in then out as anger seethed beneath the surface. "People are going to panic."

"Too late Carter," Ash shook his head. "The media already ignited the goddamn powder keg by saying the Ripper is back. "

"And we don't have shit for leads either," the lieutenant slumped in the passenger seat with a short slam of the door. "All we know is this guy targets women and there's no real pattern. We don't have one set group he focuses on because some of the victims aren't junkies or prostitutes! The only common link is that they're all found somewhere in the Badlands."

"Maybe there isn't a definitive pattern to his victims. It could be this sick fuck is toying with us keeping us running around in circles chasing our own tails."

Blake was deathly silent as he had seen the message waiting from Perry.

_Department requested assistance from bureaucrats in Washington two hours ago_

He didn't want to believe it as it meant one miserable fact: Agent Norman Jayden would be the fucking thorn in his side once again. God how he couldn't stand that little prick with the stupid glasses! The little prick that let Ethan Mars slip from the station making him appear like a goddamn idiot! The same little prick that had the balls to belt him in the interrogation room after apprehending and handing down justice on said suspect! Blake had harbored a simmering resentment towards the profiler especially since that right hook created a beautiful swell of purple and yellow around his eye. Anyone who asked was given the same response every time: It was courtesy of Miroslav Korda during the pursuit in the market. If the truth slipped that it was that little bastard Jayden and not the con others in the station would snicker and whisper like gossiping old women.

Thankfully Perry had his ass, keeping his barbaric behavior within the department and writing it off when Jayden had stormed in his office explaining with an air of arrogance that ends sometimes justified the means.

_I'll get Jayden for what he did! _

Blake had not been afforded the opportunity to reciprocate proper courtesy to the federal agent. After coming to blows with the agent at the shrink's office Blake had been itching to get his digs in. Now that chance had materialized in the words of his captain.

_You think you can do a better job than me with your psychology degree and your great glasses!? That doesn't mean zip when you get out there! You're just a fucking bureaucrat!_

Ash turned his head seeing the secretive smile parting his chapped lips and wondered exactly what he was devising. He wouldn't have to theorize greatly as he suspected it revolved around the impending arrival of a certain federal agent. He knew how oh so well Perry and Carter played with the fed and it would all but guarantee more fireworks in the coming days.

* * *

"Any word from the ME yet?" Blake was growing impatient. The photos of the dead prostitute were strewn across his desk along with older photos of the Ripper's previous crimes. Each victim was mutilated to some degree which had happened pre mortem according to the ME's office. Ash had gone to learn of their latest victim and see if anything worthwhile existed which left Blake alone with the graphic images.

_Christ! Whoever this asshole is he certainly held nothing back! It was as if he was enraged or fucked up in the head. And this bastard has done this 11 other times! _

"Blake," Perry's scratchy tone snapped the lieutenant from his musing. He scrubbed his face with a few quick swipes of the hand and peered upward with eyes tinged with pencil thin scarlet. The layers of saggy skin dragging his eyes down spoke of sleepless nights mixed with coffee and adrenaline fueled highs which equated to crashes which were amplified tenfold.

"Washington just called me and Jayden's ETA is 45 minutes."

Perry didn't want the agent present any more than Blake or Ash did but it wasn't their call though Perry had come to realize that if it had not been for the bureaucrat, Shaun Mars would've died and they would've convicted an innocent man. But there they were still holding their badges and pensions like the good old boys they were.

The Commissioner was being faced with merciless demands for a suspect to be caught or for some bit of promising news and their resources could only be recycled so far. They were going to have to put up with the young awkward agent for god knows how long. The Ripper resurfacing had put every woman within the entire city on edge with some resorting to conceal carry if it meant the difference between life and death. The press was showing up from other parts of the state and now the national media had taken notice. This was turning into one public relations cluster fuck. Goddamn police scanners needed to be banned in the hands of the media as far as Perry was concerned. They already had issues in the past with cops and administration leaking information because money talked and talked loudly. This was no exception.

"Oh joy," the lieutenant cast a sarcastic smile. "I'll be sure to give him the appropriate welcome when I see him."

"Watch your actions Carter. This isn't like the Origami Killer. The parasites are everywhere it seems and one lapse in judgment or one camera pointed in the right or rather wrong place I won't be able to help you."

"Morning Captain," Ash set a 24 ounce dark roast in front of Blake before easing into his seat. The sharp aroma wafted from the black outlet and tickled his scent of smell. Blake reached for the tall order, anxious to get the chemical mixed in his blood. It had been another shit night between the sheets as he shot wide awake and glanced at the clock catching the time of 0240. Sleep had danced around the edges of his consciousness the last few evenings with teasing whisps before drawing back and surging forward like the tides.

"Tell me you found something," Blake tepidly sampled the bitter steamy brew. It bit the tip of his tongue but gradually mellowed as it trickled down his throat.

_Damn this is good! Just what I needed!_

"Victim's name is Mary Kelley, age 19 and known prostitute over in the 25th District. Melinda won't have any results on the victim till tomorrow at the latest."

"Lovely, another damn street walker," He rolled his eyes and savored his coffee a little more. Could the day just get any better?!

* * *

The sleek black Fusion cautiously rolled along the narrow side street, avoiding the parallel groupings of police and civilian vehicles parked up onto the sidewalk. Agent Norman Jayden didn't think he would be back in Philadelphia after the Origami Killer had been identified then unceremoniously made into hamburger by a scrap grinder on the docks. But here he was, once again called in to lend a hand as The Ripper had decided to surface after a 2 year leave of absence. The idea of being in the same room with the psychopathic asshole Lieutenant Carter Blake made him about as warm as dead fish. From what he had been able to learn before leaving Washington, the Ripper stalked, kidnapped then brutally murdered his victims; but not before he inflicted a wide range of excruciating afflictions.

_Twelve victims in seven years…He emerges at will then disappears for time unknown. _

The sedan slid into the last available spot adjacent to the crime scene, obscured from sight and responder. Ahead through the partially obscured windshield two of Philadelphia's finest stood watch before the ugly yellow police with the bold lettering emblazoned on it. Instead of cold fat rain drops penetrating to his bones it was biting bitter cold with whips of ice and snow.

_Here we go again….._

The agent started to reach for the handle but stopped; the familiar tremors rattled his right then left hands.

_Shit! Not now! _

Rolling waves of nausea tumbled and receded the longer he sat.

_Damn…..Feeling sick…_

A sharp increase in temperature in the confines of the car was cause for the agent to tug at his black tie.

_It's gotten hotter….Not gonna make it…._

With an unstable hand Jayden retrieved a small vial of very fine luminescent turquoise grains. Quickly closing his eyes he flung his head back and inhaled, waiting for withdraw to be silenced. The shaking and blurred sight soon stabilized as Jayden regained control of his body. He waited a moment to permit the nerve numbing chemicals to subdue the grip of withdraw. Jayden slumped back in the seat while his pulse decelerated resuming its normal course. A short swipe of the glistening beads from across his high brow completed his transition from withdrawing addict to collective Federal agent.

"Alright," he whispered to himself then stepped out into reality.

_The media wasted no time setting up_

His light emerald eyes spotted the growing horde to the left, retained by the human chain of dark navy. His hand drew the collar tighter around his throat, shielding the warm thin skin from the heat stripping chill. At least it wasn't rain soaking his suit and coat this time so he shouldn't bitch; too much.

His first destination was the pair of uniforms that appeared to be bored and casting alternating glances at their comrades who were stomping around the area.

"Sir you can't enter here. This is an active police investigation." The one to the left held up a gloved hand but Jayden noticed the short soft quake in his voice.

"I'm Agent Norman Jayden; FBI." The two traded glances before looking back at the new arrival.

"You have an id Agent Jayden?" The second one retorted in a snarky bit. Apparently the loathing of the agency or any outside agency for that matter had spread like a damned disease. Perhaps it was just him.

"Yeah I do," Jayden produced the baseball card sized id from his back pocket and held it close for the duo to examine.

"Alright you can pass."

Jayden swept under the tape and made his way towards the main area.

_Too many people walking around the crime scene _

The unit carried on trampling on the grounds like a herd of elephants. Jayden had a bout of déjà vu from the Jason Bowles investigation.

_If there's any evidence left it's more than likely been destroyed_

He quietly deduced the Philadelphia Police Department wasn't interested in finesse and sensitivity where crime scene investigation was concerned but rather results regardless of the level of brutality. But the agent wasn't going to allow a bunch of mindless rookies aimlessly wandering around hinder his investigation; he had ARI.

ARI or Added Reality Interface as it was called was a technology in its infancy used only by a few select agents; Agent Norman Jayden was one such fortunate soul…..

Or not….

Triptocaine was his Achilles' Hell.

It had been issued as a means to counter the effects of ARI, balancing the line between the real and virtual worlds. But like all of the numbing agents, Tripto, as Jayden referred to it as, humans could be lured under its siren like song, abandoning sensibility in exchange for illusions of halcyon. But the longer he remained the deeper his body and mind rooted themselves in a pathetic reliance of chemical release.

Squeezing his eyes shut with a brief clench of his fists, Norman pressed on one foot at a time through the ankle deep marsh of white and mud. With shades drawn and resting comfortably on the summit of his nose, Jayden slipped the glove over his right hand as ARI clicked on.

Off in the distance the high whine of a locomotive sliced across the distance to points known only to the engineers. Jayden blocked out the pollution of human voices, police sirens, and idling vehicles as he instantly went into investigation mode.

"Video memo recording; Agent 47023, Agent Norman Jayden; Friday February 1st, time is 11:15 AM."

The wind shredded the layers of polyester and cotton as Jayden activated the pulse mechanism of ARI. Through the midnight hue lenses his eyes observed the invisible wave ripple across the topography then abruptly abolish. A couple of points lit up despite the blanket of frozen white. Jayden knelt before the partially buried patch of dead foliage and tapped his index and middle fingers on the icy blades. The sharp crackle of bone along cartilage caused a brief wince.

"ARI comment: sliver of human flesh identified with fibers of navy blue cotton affixed to it; could be from the killer or victim."

The agent didn't let the parade of footprints pass his sight. There had to be hundreds based on his quick estimation; hundreds of imprints that decimated critical clues. Why was he not surprised.

_I don't see Blake anywhere…._

Jayden couldn't but help to permit the thin smile materialize then vanish. The lieutenant had been a psychotic unstable asshole during the Origami Killer investigation. It didn't take a psychic to see the trouble that was looming like a gathering storm. Still, he had a job to do; Blake or no Blake.

Straightening to his feet he continued to the following area of interest.

Parallel to the pothole riddled street were a series of treads that had zigzag creases with hints of wear around the top. ARI went to work dedicating the image into its virtual file, already initiated the procedure of cross checking against the known makes and models of tires. Jayden craned his neck to the left, noting the peculiar footprints that vanished at the tracks. The soles weren't the same pattern of the police issued boots.

"ARI comment: Unusual set of tracks leading from where body was discovered end at vehicle tracks. No distinguishing marks or names indicated."

The federal agent kept his thoughts silent while making his way towards the darkened plot of land free of snow or ice. He was not anxious to face the gruff cop once again. He knew the older man would never forget what he did in the psychiatrist's office or in the interrogation room.

_I will get you for this Jayden!_

Norman shivered and wondered if it was from the leaks of frozen air poking up his sleeves. He was going to have to face Blake and he would have to be ready for whatever the son of a bitch hurled his direction.

ARI had uncovered several marks and areas for him to delve into. Even with the shades on and sun blocked by menacing clouds, the device had pulled through, sniffing the DNA sample out.

"ARI comment: DNA belongs to victim now identified as Mary Kelley; skin cells approximately two millimeters to the immediate right also from victim. Large accumulation of DNA centered around the narrow strip of mud indicating this is where the neck or head was positioned."

ARI had not indicated any additional leads or clues for him to examine. The police carried out their examinations and interviews of local prostitutes and junkies with most turning out jumbled words or drawn out phrases and sentences from the effects of withdraw of their latest imbibing. Some shook like a sapling in a gale while another shivered from the flimsy excuse for a coat was wrapped fiercely across her chest. Norman suspected he may not extract anything of great viability but he wasn't about to leave anything left to chance.

Three steps from the makeshift grave and a sharp jolt made Jayden freeze. Thick fingers pinched through the coat and shirt as the hard to forget voice rasped alongside the outer shell of his ear.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the fucking bureaucrat."

Blake didn't hold back on the sarcasm and concentrated venom in his tone. It whipped across his tongue like a striking cobra punching through the wailing winds.

"And if it isn't the unstable psychotic asshole," Jayden matched the contempt with his own level of repugnance. "I have an investigation to conduct Blake."

Jayden jerked his arm but Blake refused to cooperate and spun the smaller man around.

"Aw you're wearing those glasses that make you look so smart and important," Blake snorted.

"Let me go asshole," his temper treading the line between restraint and erupting. "You've been tracking this guy for what seven years now and you haven't found shit! Not one fucking solid lead or suspect to track down! So let me go now or I make your day worse than what it already is."

_Watch your actions Carter….._

Perry's words chided him. Blake snarled and pushed the agent down fortunate that the number of people present had shrunk since his arrival. Even if one or two of the uniforms had seen the altercation it would've been shrugged off. The media had all but wrapped up their nightly bit that would be regurgitated to their mindless viewers. Besides, one of the standing brownstones had shielded Blake from other curious eyes.

"Just remember you're not in DC anymore Jayden. You're in my city where it's my rules!"

"Fuck you Blake! You think you're so great well you're just a pathetic bully who pushes others around to get what they want! You don't care who gets hurt as long as you get what you want!"

Blake gritted his teeth as he knew the agent was striking a raw nerve with Ethan Mars. The father who had been tireless in his search for Shaun, even going to the extreme of killing a man and cutting part of his pinky off if it meant he would bring his son home.

"I still owe you for that sucker punch in the interrogation room and for what you did at the shrink's."

"What's the matter Blake? The big bad cop still pouting over that? Don't like being called out for being a dick?"

Blake inched closer towards his foe, hands clenched tightly by his sides.

"Just you wait Jayden," his voice dropped to an ominous octave and eyes hardened to hazel spears that locked with Norman's equally sharpened emeralds. "When no one's around…..just watch."

Jayden whipped the glasses off and peeled the glove down and off his hand feeling the light tremors tapping his nerves; courtesy of adrenaline that instantly saturated his muscles and blood. Flight or fight was the proper name but Jayden thought more of it as Nature's liquid courage.

Shaking his head and catching a short breath, the agent couldn't focus after this heated encounter. Blake had gotten under his skin like a progression of dull rusty knives. It was no secret he wasn't welcome but the Philadelphia PD could go fuck themselves at this point. His job was to identify and arrest The Ripper before any other victims turned up.

But with Carter Blake that would only complicate matters. He knew the lieutenant would be gunning for him and Jayden was going to have to stay two steps ahead.

* * *

Night time…..

It was his daylight. While the city slept he played.

_"Okay guys I HAVE to go! I have to be up at 0530!"_

_ "Alex it's only 8:45!"_

_ "You work with some of my cases and see how fast you become tired."_

_ "Oh fine! But Saturday we're on though!"_

_ "I wouldn't miss it!"_

The petite brunette cleared the swinging door effectively silencing the mob inside the crowded bar. He had stalked her from the instant she stepped out from the Social Services Department and pulled away, heading north on Cherry Street. She lived in a working class part of the city: a quiet mosaic of hard working honest people.

_She is none of those! A snake that slithers in the grass!_

He could've done it as she left her brownstone for the bar but there were too many eyes and ears to be successful. So he waited until twilight dominated the skyline.

His mind danced with the delicious ideas of what he wanted to carry out. Her screams would be an orgasmic symphony to his ears as her blood would flow like the Delaware. Her skin would peel like a delicate orchid.

She had to pay! For too long she went unscathed!

It was time.

**Quick note: Melinda is Melinda Warner from Law and Order SVU**

**Mary Kelley - One of Jack the Ripper's victims**

**Whitechapel - Neighborhood in London that Jack the Ripper stalked from 1888 to 1891**


	2. Purgatory

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but poor Alex…Wished I owned some of the HR characters…..

_**Okay just to forewarn all of you this is going to go forward and pick up three days after the start of the story. Flashbacks will be used to fill in the blanks kiddies!**_

_**Snow Day = Writing Day!**_

* * *

_**72 hours later…..**_

The edge between the living and the dead was frayed like a noose that had seen better days.

The shuffling of bare bloody feet softly whispered upon the city walls.

Canyons of rich crimson lined with veins of ivory lay open to the callousness of the season.

The sensations of cold had long faded away from the surface, retreating from the crippling tendrils of ice that invaded the weakened defenses.

Her legs wouldn't break from the agonizing cycle of one crimson painted foot before the other. She had to get away; somewhere, anywhere but back to that Hell.

Bone and marrow was invaded by the drilling needles of the harsh Pennsylvania winds.

Streams of scarlet iron trickled between knuckle and tip, solidifying the instant they were kissed by the cold, caking under nail and cuticle. Her hair was brittle from the brief dance with the Delaware.

Her voice depressed from the absence of heat to stimulate blood and nerve alike.

The Darkness was draped across her body and soul, continuing to tear down her will to live.

The bright lights of the city offered nothing.

She felt her knees wobble and knock together, waving her debilitated being against the soot coated mortar and brick. Her head cracked against the solid coat of ice that bathed the aging support of the fire escape. Funny, she couldn't feel the pain but knew her body had acknowledged the latest affliction. Her hearing deafened, failing to detect the deep thud vibrating between her skull and ice.

Maybe she should just sit here, for a while, until she could feel again.

Yes, that would be nice. He couldn't hurt her there.

NO! No she couldn't give in! She wouldn't give in!

With her free arm shoved against the filth for leverage, she forced her body to bow to her demands. Rivers of crimson gushed from the cuts gashes and stab wounds that adorned her slender frame as she trudged through the shallow bank. The jagged grate lay in wait with rows of razor teeth resting open beneath the mound of white.

They punctured the few pristine patches of bluish grey, tasting the chilled liquid copper for their efforts. But all she felt was pressure; deceptively gentle pressure which no pain accompanied.

Brazen beams of white obstructed her waning vision but temporarily chasing the blackness away.

Cars! Cars meant people!

The surviving cognitive functions associated the growing tracks with help and commanded the frostbitten toes and feet to move.

With a pathetic inhale, the paralyzing cold choked her lungs and trachea as her feet exited the bank of concrete and into the raging torrent of vehicle and humanity. Her life was now at the mercy of the rapids.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The cabbie slammed on his brakes as the nude figure tripped and collapsed from between the Ford F-150 and Cavalier. He felt the rear of his cab lurching right as the coating of ice and snow reeked Hell on them both. His hands firmly commanded the wild auto, correcting it with a few well calculated turns of the wheel.

"Hey what the fuck?"

His fare, an upper class business douche bag, bitched from the back. Son of a bitch had just left his secretary's apartment and was now on the way home to his naïve loving wife and two children. His forehead smacked the Plexiglas dividing the two worlds. His fingers lightly dabbed the right corner of his forehead, wincing at the tenderness that was evolving into a bruise.

"Where the Hell did you learn to drive asshole? I should have your medallion revoked!"

The driver ignored the overpaid man's shallow arrogant threats as he threw the door open and charged for the woman lying in the middle of the road. The suit, incensed over this, angrily stomped out into the screaming winds, prepared to rip him a new asshole for his callous behavior.

"Just what the FUCK-"

The suit's mouth froze in mid rant, seeing the reason for the cabbie's behavior. His face was erased of any rage or superficial concerns as they turned irrelevant.

"Call 9-1-1!" The cabbie unleashed urgency that was braided with anger at the suit. He ripped his winter coat from his bulky frame and hurriedly created a black cocoon of polyester. Thank god he knew where to check for a pulse as his gloved fingers picked up a faint rhythm tapping his index and middle fingers. She was alive but wouldn't be for much longer in this shit storm!

"Thank you…."

The men didn't hear the meek whisper from the muffled layer. Their ears pricked up at the increasing high pitched cries of police fire and the EMT vehicles barreling towards them.

* * *

Ash and Blake marched through the gliding doors of Jefferson University Hospital. The call had come in about one hour prior but the shit conditions of the roads outside added a whole new level of frustration and difficulty for the pair.

It was unusually calm despite the chaos that dominated just beyond the double doors. Perhaps with the bad weather strangling the city most had the common sense to say inside.

"Excuse me," Blake addressed the nurse on duty at the triage station. She was stout woman with cocoa skin and cutting dark chocolate eyes that seemed to make the younger men slightly uneasy. "I'm Lieutenant Blake and this is Lieutenant Ash with Philly PD. We're here about the vic that was brought in an hour ago."

"Have a seat over there and Doctor Teague will be with you." Her tone and manner told the two that this wasn't her first rodeo.

"Thanks," Ash surrendered a polite smile and took the seat beside his partner. The air was sticky with the stench of sterilized instruments, industrial cleaners, and death. He loathed the smells confined in the walls of any hospital. The morgues were always the worst. Formaldehyde was acrid against his nose throat and lungs forcing him to breathe through a damned mask. Death didn't make him flinch as it was a spoke in the wheel of crime that rolled through the city of Brotherly Love.

Ash found himself snorting quietly at the irony of it.

This wasn't what William Penn had envisioned.

"You want some coffee Carter?"

"Sure," the older man shrugged with indifference. Like he was going anywhere any time soon.

Ash pushed off the surprisingly comfortable chair and started for the cafeteria knowing it was open 24 hours.

Blake settled in the supportive cushion and back cushion, finding this more comfortable than his rolling chair in the office. But then again when having to be stationed at a fucking hospital waiting for the damned doctor…..

"Lieutenant Blake?" A light British accent clipped a few feet from his head. Blake looked up to see a middle aged woman of about 6 foot with strong skin and intelligent bronze rings staring down at him.

"Doctor Teague," he didn't have to ask.

"Yes, Doctor Cassie Teague," she nodded. "I apologize to keep you waiting-"

"No we just got here a few minutes ago."

"Well your victim is in surgery at this moment. Her injuries…." Dr. Teague paused to uncover the right words. "She'll be lucky if she makes it from surgery."

"What do you mean 'lucky'?" Blake's face darkened.

"When she was brought in she had on laceration that was 4 inches deep on her right side and that was the tip of the iceberg. Her feet look like they were ran through a cheese grater, there are multiple puncture points across her arms particularly around her veins, track marks on the top sides of her forearms, and then there was the sexual assault."

Blake mentally prepared himself.

"She was sodomized with a foreign object and based on the extent of the tearing of the tissue around the sphincter muscle and anus regions I would have to say it was multiple times. There was no semen recovered from the vaginal areas indicating she was either cleaned up post assault or he used a condom."

"Christ!" Ash appeared with two cups of steaming brew. His hands lightly shook from catching the end of the conversation.

"She was also tortured. Her back, buttocks, and thighs were shredded. But that wasn't all. She had been drugged with Percocet, Vicodin, and Ultram."

"Definitely our boy," Blake muttered.

"Once she's out of surgery she'll be taken to ICU. And I know that if she wakes up you will want to talk to her so I am going to tell you this now: If you do anything and I mean anything to upset my patient I will ban you from the premises. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," both answered in tandem.

"Now that's been established," she crossed her arms and continued to watch the pair. "If and when she comes around you gentlemen will be notified; both you and the FBI agent."

"Wait," Blake growled. "You said FBI Agent."

"Yes you heard me correctly Lieutenant. He left approximately an hour before your arrival."

Doctor Teague suppressed the pencil thin smile threatening to emerge. Clearly mentioning the FBI agent was akin to telling the lieutenant the donuts in the break room were gone. The bureaucrat, what was his name? Oh yes! Agent Norman Jayden. He possessed a quiet gentile that was obviously lacking in Lieutenant Blake. The sympathetic tone was genuine as he cared about what was transpiring. He had been a little shy and awkward in the beginning but it retreated like a wave exposing a confidence that was submerged.

_"Doctor Teague, when she wakes up please let me know."_

_ "Of course Agent Jayden, anything to help catch this bastard!"_

_ She had paused before speaking. _

_ "Her injuries were brutal. I've seen thousands of assaults and injuries cross through this ER but never on the scale that the victim-"_

_ "Do we know her name?"_

_ "No, no I'm afraid not. She was nude with no identification or other means to establish who she is. But she did have a tattoo on her right shoulder."_

_ "A tattoo?" His interest piqued._

_ "Nothing like I've seen before. It looked something like this-"_

_ Snatching a pen and paper from the nurses' station, Doctor Teague attempted to recall the design from memory. Jayden tilted his head to obtain a better view as the series of curves breathed life into the shaky symbol. It was of three identical curls that resembled the shells of snails. When taken in as a whole it echoed a triangle. _

_ "Here," she extended her hand with paper offered outward. "I hope this helps."_

_ "Right now any information no matter how small it seems may be what we need."_

_ He tucked the neatly folded sheet in his jacket pocket and exchanged a card with her. With a small smile he turned and quietly retreated towards the waiting storm outside. _

"He will be the first one I call," she affirmed to herself before tending to her rounds.

* * *

Jayden returned to the police station eager to get started. He hoped the woman would make it through as it would be a tremendous break. But then no one deserved what the Ripper's victims were put through; his latest victim included. Just the Origami Killer's young innocent victims, these women were no different. Their lifestyles were tragic but they didn't earn the fate forced upon each of them. Blake could've given two shits less about the stories of each victim as all he saw was some poor whore who got cut up. Perry's priorities were on the image of the department and how they were perceived by the public.

_Same fucking MO as with the Origami Killer! Find a suspect! Innocence or guilt to be determined after the fact if at all! _

They had done that with Ethan Mars; making him public enemy number one. Well fuck Blake! He was going to go this alone!

Retrieving the shades nestled comfortably in the top right jacket pocket he adjusted them on the bridge of his nose, content they would remain. The glove slid on his right hand, stretched from countless use.

ARI had committed the drawing to its database and had the image identified:

_Triskele or Triskelion: Symbol of Celtic origin; meanings vary. _

_ Comprised of three protrusions which can hold different ideas or symbolisms; could represent the three Celtic worlds: Otherworld, Mortal World, and Celestial World. _

"Well that doesn't help." Jayden sighed with hints of defeat but wasn't deflated. Pulling up the Geoanalysis map he pulled up the tattoo parlors in the immediate vicinity.

"Shit, there has to be at least 30! There has to be a better way!"

Jayden attempted to cross check the image with the tattoo parlors highlighted on the map in the hope he would get a hit.

"Damn," he growled as ARI highlighted all locations. "If she doesn't wake up we'll be back at square one."

Pulling up the information available on the Ripper and his MO, Jayden knew he was grasping straws but time wasn't a luxury none of them could afford. A woman was fighting for her life, 11 others were six feet under, and one was on a slab in the city morgue.

_Ripper: Modus Operandi_

"He targets women; prostitutes and drug users to be exact. All exhibit injuries that correlate with torture or methods of torture. No one sees anything or anyone suspicious when the victims go missing. Average length of time between abduction and body being discovered in Kensington area of the city….."

Jayden's voice drawled when the notion struck him.

"He's making a statement by dumping the bodies in that area."

Quickly he pulled the geoanalysis map down and cross checked it with the locations of the victims' bodies being recovered. Every single dot lit up the Kensington area of Philadelphia.

But he wasn't going to stop there.

"I need to talk to that cab driver and rider."

Norman rolled the two dimensional map up then summoned the police report from the hospital, finding it was available for his eyes. He noted the time and other statistics but that wasn't what he was searching for.

_ Driver, Mr. Rashid, reported seeing victim stumbling out from between two parked cars at approximately 11:53 PM along East Girard Avenue parallel to Delaware Expressway. His passenger, Mr. JP Ford, offered a description of the victim's injuries: Various deep cuts noted on arms, legs and back. _

_ Victim rushed to Jefferson University Hospital. _

"Wait…." The agent paused and decided to attempt a new direction.

Taking the symbol he decided to cross check it with any known prostitutes, drug dealers, and drug pushers/users whom were in the system; rather the ones still alive. ARI took a few moments as it ran through the several thousand active records for the entire city then the surrounding county.

"Shit," he slumped in the seat. Well that lead was six feet under.

His phone suddenly went off instantly severing his ties to ARI.

"Jayden," he wearily greeted the caller.

_"Agent Jayden this is Doctor Teague."_

"Doctor Teague," he was surprised to hear from the doctor so soon. "How can I help you? Has the victim-"

_"No she's in surgery still but someone arrived here and identified the victim; a family member. He described the tattoo and identified the victim through a photo."_

"I'm on my way. Don't let that man leave."

Jayden found his feet skidding across the exposed patches of ice and snow. The white death was releasing its chokehold over the city but Nature wasn't finished yet.

_First it's rain now it's snow! Why can't I catch a case where it's warmer and sunny?_

The agent miserably mused upon entry through the sliding glass doors. Upon setting one foot across the threshold the furnace level blast melted the invisible layer of cold from his body. Behind him was the converging pack of the media, waiting for the latest piece of meat like a swarm of hungry hyenas.

* * *

Inside the steel and concrete layers the hurried pitch of voices and feet were easier to digest. Norman proceeded for the triage station where a different nurse was stationed.

"I'm looking for Doctor Teague."

The slender olive skinned woman cast a brief upward glance at the dark haired visitor.

"And you are?" Her voice was flat and bored.

"I'm Agent Norman Jayden with the FBI. She called me about 30 minutes ago."

"Agent Jayden!"

Doctor Teague was racing towards him with renewed urgency in her stride.

"Come with me."

Before he could speak a single syllable he was being whisked down the hall away from the initial chaos of the ER. The grip on his bicep was firm and guided him through the maze of staff, beds, gurneys, and equipment which cluttered the halls.

"I had the man put in a room down here. It wasn't difficult as he refused to leave until she was out of surgery."

"What did he say?"

"I didn't get a chance to talk to him. Detectives Blake and Ash are in there now."

_Isn't that just fucking lovely? Poor bastard is being grilled by one of the most unstable human beings on the planet! He's better off being in a room with a rabid dog!_

Jayden hurried his gait with the doctor keeping pace with no effort. The end of the hallway was vacant of people and equipment as it was conference rooms and spare offices that staff used to sneak naps or quick meal breaks.

"Second door from end on the left; I need to tend to other patients but will keep you updated on the victim."

"Thanks Doc," Jayden offered a rare smile.

"Good luck with Mr. Hyde in there," she gestured to the door.

"Thanks," he sighed glumly. She was right: He was going to need all the help and luck he could acquire especially where Detective Carter Blake was concerned. Taking a deep breath he curled his fingers around the door and gave a sharp jerk to the right.

Blake and Ash both jolted their heads up to find the bureaucrat storming in.

"Jayden! What the fuck are you doing here? This is police business!" Blake instantly ignited his dickish mannerisms.

"In case you forgot Blake I am here working the same case as you and Ash." Jayden shoved past Blake who had his fists curled into a set of tight balls. Ash shook his head disapprovingly at his partner as the agent froze a foot from the latter.

Sitting in the chair with coffee loosely encircled around his hands was Ethan Mars. His light eyes were diverted to the cooling blend encapsulated in the cheap Styrofoam cup. The stump that had been his pink blared at Jayden as he took a seat beside the visibly shaking man.

_He has a sister?_

Ethan lifted his head and felt a spear of relief upon seeing a familiar and comforting face. He was beginning to feel as if he was being choked by occupying the same space as the man who had aimlessly accused him of being the Origami Killer. If the air had been comprised of rope or cloth he would've been cut off from air already.

"Agent Jayden," the sandy blonde looked to the younger man. "M-My sister, Alex..."

"Take your time," he gently reassured Ethan.

"She went missing four days ago after leaving a party for a coworker. Alex had texted me saying she was heading home because she had to be up early for a case she was a witness for. But when the city called saying she didn't show up for court I knew something was wrong. She never misses work and always remembers to be at court! Those kids look up to her!"

"What is it she does?"

Ethan took a feeble sip of the cheap watered down blend and took a ragged breath.

"She's a social worker for the city."

"Admirable," the agent noted. "Not too many people are willing to be placed in such a position."

"Alex worked with the youth, she loved it. I-I don't understand. Why anyone would want to hurt her?"

"Oh I can think of a few reasons," Blake muttered nastily under his breath. Ash narrowed his eyes at his partner who didn't sense the angered stare.

"Did Alex have enemies from work or perhaps from one of her cases?"

"N-No, no one I can think of." Ethan sadly shook his head as it drooped over the cup. "God why is this happening!? I lost Jason then Shaun was….."

His voice trailed off to a quiet whisper.

"No one deserves what those girls went through." Ash added with a hint of empathy. "That's why we need to know everything and anything that will help us find this sick fuck."

"She was a bit upset recently about someone she was seeing. Alex didn't say who it was and I didn't ask. He broke things off abruptly without a decent reason."

"Would the name be in her phone by chance?" Ash was hastily jotting notes in the slender pad.

"Maybe but her phone was lost, destroyed, stolen, or whatever you wanted to call it."

"We can access the phone records from the cellular provider," Blake grumbled. "Find out who she was in contact with up to the time she went missing."

Ethan continued to remain in a state of perpetual shock. His body and mind were detached from the trauma that was revolving around him. Blake's harsh tone and mannerism had been shut down with the only cue his was speaking was the twisting and snapping of his lips. He was beginning to wonder if someone was out to get him and his family. God, Shaun was going to bombard him with questions that he didn't have answers to. How does a father break to his son that his favorite and only aunt could die? It could send Shaun into a relapse. No, no he wasn't going to say that! Alex was going to pull through.

"Mr. Mars," Jayden snapped his fingers an inch from his eyes. Ethan blinked once but didn't accede his presence.

"He's not responding; still in shock over everything."

"Well this isn't helping," Blake groaned while rolling his eyes. "We have a victim that may or may not make it and a brother who decided to turn mute!"

"Damn it Blake! He's been through Hell and you being a psychopathic asshole isn't helping matters!"

"Go fuck yourself Jayden!" The older man started for Norman but Ash intervened, placing his body between the men.

"Carter this isn't the time! You heard what Perry said."

His nostrils flared like an enraged bull's as the source of his rage stood feet away. An ugly twist to Blake's mouth and eyes cast a demonic darkness over the normally gruff features. Jayden wasn't standing down and held fast against his foe. He wasn't going to let this overcompensating bully push him around.

Ash felt the tension thickening in the room, constricting his body like a serpent. He knew Blake would kill Jayden if he had not jumped in. The intense hatred between the two men had grown to legendary status around the station. This would be another page to add to that story.

"Fine," Blake ripped the door open and stormed out leaving Ash behind.

"Asshole," he heard the agent snap under his breath. Ash spun around coming inches from Jayden's face.

"I don't know who you think you are coming in here like this is your case Jayden but you should watch your back."

"Is that a threat Detective Ash?" Norman's eyes hardened as his stance went rigid like ice. "I'm not scared of you or Blake. You intimidating me makes me think you're both scared; that my presence here may make your department look bad or incompetent."

Confidence surged in one as the other experienced a level of deflation.

"Fuck off," Ash sulked out of the room. Jayden felt the adrenaline fueling his body, leaving in a state of euphoria and anxiety. He knew Blake wouldn't hesitate to swing a fist but Ash had been unreadable. Now the agent knew where the latter stood.

"Agent Jayden," Ethan pulled out of his catatonia. His movements were rusted and clumsy as he straightened in the unforgiving seat. He looked up at the younger man with drained eyes.

"Please find who did this to my sister."

"I will," Norman quietly assured him.

"Thank you," he rested his forehead into his waiting hands.

Jayden knew he needed some time alone and quietly slipped from the room, closing the door part way to grant him some quiet. He debated his next move as it could be hours more until he receives word of Alex's condition; and that was if she pulled through. Doctor Teague had not disclosed the surgery or surgeries leaving him to speculate what would come over the horizon.

_God I hope she comes through. _

His eyes wandered to the right then to the left seeing the sign pointing the way for the cafeteria. Jayden hoped the coffee was better here than at the station. That cheap shit that passed as coffee was a joke and made a point of avoiding that damned dispenser altogether.

_Here's to hoping the coffee is palatable._

* * *

"I didn't think that little fucker could piss me off any more…."

Blake clawed his fingers into the seat. Ash just calmly stared ahead, accustomed to the rants and ravings his partner would unleash. He didn't care for the arrogant bastard either and perceived Norman Jayden as a nosy, intrusive little prick. If Ethan Mars had not been in that room he would've let Blake pulverize that arrogant shit into the floor.

"Easy Carter," Ash maintained an even voice. "Don't need to see you lose your badge over him. He's not worth it."

"Well still! He strolls right in like he owns the place and takes over our case! This is our city!"

"I know that Carter but the orders came in from the Commissioner to have Jayden here. Apparently he was impressed with the Origami Killer case. You're lucky Ethan Mars didn't file charges and Perry hushed it all up."

Ash had always been the voice of reason for Carter. The sandy blonde had been his conscious in a manner of speaking, steadying the balance between his brash sometimes brutal tactics and Ash's calmer sensible approach to things.

"You're right," Blake conceded. "I can't let him get under my skin like that. He'd love to see my ass off this case and I REFUSE to acquiesce him."

Blake managed to take a breath before picking back up.

"So we know who the victim is now. Too bad the Ripper didn't finish her off."

Ash arched an eyebrow but kept silent.

"What do you have against her Carter? She wasn't a drug pusher or hooker."

"You came on after but Alexandra Koch and I have a rather colorful history." The added smirk confused him.

"No I didn't fuck her. God no!"

Contempt and disgust braided his tongue and words. Clearly his partner held no love for her. But he wasn't sure if he should kick the hornet's nest and earn a few stings for his folly. Ash decided it was best to let Carter come to him. There was no need to compound his burning anger with any more.

* * *

How could she have escaped!? He had everything secure!

No, he underestimated his prey.

Now she would need to suffer for her deception.

But the fucking cops had her barricaded in, keeping everyone out. Keeping him out.

Perhaps she wouldn't survive, that her body would finish what he started.

For now he would bide his time and wait…


	3. Staring at the Sun

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but poor Alex…

**Again for those of you reviewing and following THANK YOU!**

_ "Tonight's top story: The identity of the young woman found wandering four days ago has been released."_

The nasally New Yorker accent blared through the HD TV mounted in the waiting room. Ethan had long since tuned out the endless parade of updates and news briefs that berated his eyes and ears. It was the media's right to disclose that information but it took a different tone when it was someone close to you. To him it was on the level of vulnerability or exposure.

Thankfully the news hounds had been confined to the outer lobby located on the ground level. He was up on the 8th floor, away from the invasive lighting, cameras, and microphones. Ethan had had enough of that bullshit and as far as he was concerned they could go fuck themselves. None of those girls deserved what happened to them. A few had family that arrived from other parts of the state and even two from out of state arrive to collect their fallen angels. Mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, daughters, sons, and yes grandparents arrived. They were human damn it! They had names and stories behind those ragged eyes and tired bodies. They had been loved but cast out by society; left to the will of fate.

_"Right now the victim, Alexandra Koch, is still undergoing surgery here at Jefferson. Police are remaining tight lipped but a spokesperson was permitted to say that she had been a victim of the Ripper."_

Ethan gritted his teeth as the monotonous tone crawled along like a gluttonous slug. The media was no friend of his. They had painted him as the Origami Killer once Blake and Perry blared it all over the police waves. Even now, on the streets, a few would cast suspicious glances or accusatory stares caught from the corner of his eye.

_Ethan, I know you didn't kidnap Shaun! All those fuckers want is to make a name for themselves! I swear I will go down there. _

_ No Alex don't do it. _

_ You're going to let those sons of bitches drag your name through the shit like this? Nuh uh, I am NOT letting that bastard Blake do this to you. It's bad enough Grace left you! We're family and we don't abandon one another. You're my brother. You did so much for me when I hit rock bottom all that time ago. Let me help you._

"Please pull through," he whispered in the cheap paper cup.

"Mr. Mars," Doctor Teague suddenly appeared across from the table. Ethan's head shot up. His heart stammered and pushed the new surge of adrenaline through his veins.

"D-Doctor Teague," he struggled to find his wording.

"I came here to tell you that Alex is out of surgery. They're taking her to ICU."

"She made it?" His eyes widened with excitement. His hopes lifted.

"Alex is not out of the woods yet." His hopes crashed.

"She made it out of surgery! What do you mean she's not out of the woods yet?"

"The next 24 hours are critical for your sister. The injuries sustained were life threatening. Whoever did this to her sodomized her with a foreign object repeatedly based on the damage to the tissue. There were multiple stab wounds with some striking internal organs which triggered internal bleeding."

"God…." Ethan couldn't keep his eyes focused.

"I'm sorry you have to hear this." Doctor Teague was genuine in her sympathy.

"What else happened to her?"

"Her back was shredded like someone had whipped her over and over until no skin was left."

Ethan smudged the tear with the back of his hand as another vanished in the cooling coffee.

"The veins in the crook of her elbow were littered with stab marks."

"On top of the other drugs in her system!?" Panic swept through causing Ethan to become nauseated. He wanted to vomit the cheap breakfast sandwich and equally weak coffee back up.

Just then an orderly jogged up and whispered something in Doctor Teague's ear.

"Ethan, I can take you to her room. They have her situated."

Ethan could only nod and stood to his feet. A chilling fear gathered from the top of his head then roared downward like an icy torrent.

The walk was more like the Green Mile.

He couldn't stand to lift his chin and see the tragic figure sunk into the bed but something elevated his head up and ahead. The quiet but constant beeping offered little if any comfort. Cold tubing of thin and thick width was connected like a monster from a sci fi novel, delivering fluid, antibiotic and oxygen to her starved body with timed perfection. She didn't look alive.

"Why didn't I do more?"

Ethan dropped in the chair to the right, clutching the hand in his. It was cool under the warmth of his skin. The lighting cast a sickly grayish hue across her skin. The angry red bites of the needle visible in the right crook of her elbow. Had she…..

"If you need anything don't hesitate to call the nurse."

He simply offered a short nod as Doctor Teague slipped out. She waited until she was back in her office to make the call, out of sight of the uniforms. It was certain that Blake was being contacted as her fingers padded across the screen of her phone.

* * *

The buzzing of hard plastic against solid oak forced Jayden's eyes shoot open. The identical set of bloodshot whites surrounding confused mocha rolled around until they uncovered the source of the maniacal vibrating. A heavy hand swept across the air until it slapped the obnoxious device. Stifling an irritated groan, Jayden slid his thumb over the answer button and pressed it against his ear.

"Jayden," his voice cracked and fractured under the weight of withdraw.

_"Agent Jayden this is Doctor Teague. I was calling to let you know that Alexandra has been moved to ICU from the OR."_

His mind grasped this information then worked it through as the doctor continued.

_"She's stable but the next 24 hours are critical. Right now the only ones admitted to her room are family and staff."_

"Thank you Doctor."

_"Are you alright Agent Jayden?"_

He could hear her frowning over the connection.

"I'm fine but thank you for your concern. I've been reviewing the files and reports."

Hopefully she bought his piss poor excuse. If he was her he sure as hell wouldn't.

_"In that case good luck with your investigation. I will be in touch if and when she awakens."_

"Thank you again." He clicked the end button effectively killing the connection. Jayden was grateful she didn't pry further into his slurred speech. Perhaps she had written it off as simple fatigue as they all had been working on straight adrenaline and cheap coffee the last few days.

_I have to be stronger than this! I can't let it control me! _

Easier said than done; Triptocaine was a seductive lady. She slipped into his mind, whispering those same dangerous words of release each time they danced. But midnight would be upon him shattering the spell this wicked woman had cast upon him. Two people were counting on him: One unable to speak and fighting to live; the other lost in an ocean of grief and agitation.

He needed to cast the bitch out.

* * *

Ethan groaned and rubbed his eyes, forgetting momentarily where he was. The quiet pulse of the heart monitor reeled him back to the shores of reality, dragging his mind over the jagged rocks.

_Alex! _

The older Mars shot up and swung his legs over the edge, hoping the sweet jewels of tropical blue would be greeting his groggy hazy ones. The younger sibling had not moved. The breathing tube was firmly fixed down her trachea, latched with thick strips of tape. She was breathing on her own thank god but it wasn't enough damn it!

Dragging his boot clad feet across the shiny tiles, Ethan reached the chair planted beside the bed. It had been his second home and he was growing frighteningly familiar with every inch of the unforgiving plastic and metal. Forcing his head up, he paused and frowned. His brow furrowed deeply at the sight of the crystalline vase which housed a stunning arrangement. Money had clearly not been an obstacle based on what his eyes were sending to his brain.

_How did these get here? I don't remember anyone being allowed in. Hmmmm…..One of the staff must've brought them in when I was asleep. They are beautiful._

Roses of deep crimson were embraced with the taller yet highly elegant Star of Bethlehem which was not to be outdone by the graceful appearance of the rich red and yellow tulips. Buds of white adorned the remaining vacant spaces. Ethan hesitantly reached out and gingerly stroked a few petals of a tightly coiled red bud. Velvet came to his mind as his fingers danced gently over a white one before casting a faint touch on a Star of Bethlehem.

_I wonder who sent these? Maybe it was some of her coworkers. It was very thoughtful of them thinking of her. _

As Ethan continued exploring the bouquet with his hand and sight his heart abruptly froze before its descent into fury as two he had missed burned into his vision. Hands trembled and breath hitched as Ethan shook his head in brewing denial. It couldn't be…

Peering from between the tulips and roses were several robust purple Mokara orchids. The lush wine hued petals innocently stared up at stunned eyes. Orchids had been left by the Origami Killer, Scott Shelby. Was this someone's idea of a fucking sick joke? Was someone taunting him? Using his sister to deliver their twisted message!?

Storming out of the room he marched for the triage desk. His nostrils flared under the forced breaths expelled through his nose as he arrived at the long angled counter.

"Excuse me," he waged battle with his rage. "But who delivered the flowers to Alexandra Koch's room?"

The nurse kept silent as she leaned up to grab the check in sheet then flopped back down with a quiet plop without giving Ethan a second glance. She was soft spoken and even in her reply.

"It was a delivery from Vivian Carroll Florist. The deliveryman was here at 1946 and had one policeman escort him in after determining there was no threat."

"So no one else has been in her room?"

The nurse calmly examined the roster a second time, scanning the modest accumulation of names and businesses. She was completely aware of his hands furling and unfurling across the smooth surface. It wasn't the first or would it be the last time being in the presence of an agitated family member.

"No it was just that one drop off. The procedure is to keep one to two officers outside her room at all times and no visitors outside of family."

He subconsciously licked his lips upon hearing this. Perhaps it was just an innocent gesture after all. Orchids had caught a bad reputation in the city since the Origami Killer which wasn't fair as orchids were beautiful flowers.

"Thank you," he exhaled. "I apologize for my erratic behavior just now."

The nurse, a gal fresh from nursing school, shot up and offered a warm sympathetic smile. He relaxed slightly knowing she harbored no malice or anger for his short fuse.

"Mr. Mars, you've been through a lot in the last day or so. I know you're upset and worried about your sister."

"Thank you," Ethan felt his pensive shoulders droop as he shuffled his way back to Alex's room. His nerves were hypersensitive, tingling with anxiety and unease. It felt like an endless parade of fireworks was going off just beneath his skin, crackling in bursts of ranging size and strength. It was the adrenaline in reality but to Ethan it was compilation of everything going back to the origins of his plight: The death of his oldest son Jason. He was in that place again; the one where he was helpless and disabled, captive of his circumstances. Alex was dangling through his fingers and he couldn't do shit to help her!

All Ethan could do was sit, watch, wait, and if he believed in any god, pray. Their dad has passed away several years back with her mom joining him two years after. The deaths had been hard on her which was being nice with his words. Alex had slid into a deep state of depression, shutting out friends, family, and school. Her mother's passing from ovarian cancer had shattered her fractured soul. Alex had been out of reach, just a brushing of fingertips which would vanish like she had only to surface dazed, incoherent, and prepared to give up on life.

"Ethan Mars," Jayden lightly rapped on the metal slab that passed for a door.

"Agent Jayden," it was lifting to see a friendly face. Norman paused as the consequences of Alex's plight materialized across the older man's face. Bags of black were dragging down what had once been sparks of blue, aging him even more. His clothing was wrinkled, obviously slept in which was to be expected. Distress was at elevated rates along with pulse, blood pressure, and adrenaline. Sleep was collateral damage.

"I see she made it," he hoped his supportive speech would help.

"Alex isn't out of the woods yet Agent Jayden."

Norman averted his eyes to the blue squares under his feet. What else could he say? Ethan had been put on the path to literal Hell with his son's death and the Origami Killer.

"So tell me about her."

Maybe talking about her would benefit him.

Ethan let out a slow drawn breath while clutching her hand in his. It was warm like the spring sun when it graced the Philadelphia sky; a sign of life and a sign of hope.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. Alex is my half sister. My parents divorced when I was 5 then our dad remarried two years later and Alex was born."

"Really?" Norman was genuinely intrigued. Ethan nodded, never pulling his eyes away from her.

"Dad wanted us to grow up knowing one another. Even though the divorce was nasty and drawn out, he was determined to keep both of us in his life. Mom was combative at first, refusing to lay eyes on Alex because to her it meant that Dad was happy without her. But Rachel, Alex's mom, dropped by two weeks before Christmas to talk to her; she was determined. That's who Alex inherited her stubbornness from."

Jayden softly laughed.

"Anyways, Rachel convinced Mom to see what she was doing was detrimental and Alex became a permanent presence in my life."

Ethan swiped a tear from his cheek but the second one cascaded to the cotton maze below, absorbed by the tight fibers. Norman watched him for a few moments then spotted the hazy outline of the arrangement in the right corner of his eyes.

"Those are beautiful."

Shoes clicked smartly across the tile as Norman made his way towards the stand.

"They were delivered when I was asleep. I panicked because of those," Ethan craned his upper torso around and gestured to the orchids nested in the bunch with a hint of disgust.

"Orchids," Jayden mused. "These are Mokara orchids if I remember correctly. Some cultures believed the flower signified love and beauty."

"H-How did you know that?" Ethan raised an eyebrow which erased a few of the lines that creased the corners of his eyes.

"When I worked the Origami Killer case I read up on the species." Jayden knew dredging up the now deceased serial killer could rip the stitches open. He had been reluctant to mention it but it took on a calming effect for the agitated man.

"Right," Ethan numbly nodded.

"So who sent them?" Investigator mode fired up.

"I don't know really. They were delivered by a florist. I didn't see a card."

"Interesting," Ethan spied the glasses hanging from the front jacket pocket. He had seen the agent use them during the Origami Killer case. Norman slid them out, careful to avoid the lenses while opening them up and placing them on the bridge of his nose. The glove covered his right hand and in milliseconds the agent went to work.

The thin layer of cotton, spandex, and conduits worked in unison and emitted the invisible pulse that resonated in a brief wave across the room. Jayden was focused on the vase, spotting several fingerprints glowing bright.

Ethan observed with light fascination as Jayden examined the heavy vase.

"ARI Comment: Fingerprints belong to police officer stationed outside victim's room. A second set belongs to one Michael Robinson, employee of Vivian Carroll Florist. No criminal history."

"Damn it," the young agent cursed. "Another dead end."

"Thanks for trying Agent Jayden; you tried."

"I won't stop until the bastard's found Ethan."

"I know you won't Agent Jayden. You didn't stop looking for Shaun and you found him. I still can't thank you enough for saving him."

Ethan was the only one who harbored any faith in him. Blake held him in the worst form of contempt anyone could muster, Perry tolerated him but even that was questionable. Ash wasn't fond of him either but didn't openly wear his hatred on his sleeve like Blake did. Norman knew the animosity flourished partly because of his success in finding Shaun Mars. But he could've cared less for the publicity and media circus that raged afterward. All he wanted was to find The Ripper.

The nurse padded in with chart in hand. Her smile was bright despite the heavy air choking the air.

"Good evening Mr. Mars," she greeted while jotting down the latest readings off the monitors. The cuff was latched around her arm issuing the systolic and diastolic readings to which she nodded with approval.

"Her blood pressure is a little low at 90/60 but improved since she was brought out from surgery."

"That's good right? That means she could wake up soon."

She finished her documentation then cast an unreadable expression. To Ethan, his one spark of hope had been extinguished.

"I can't say as it would be Doctor Teague who would be able to elaborate. But I can assure you these signs are promising."

"Thanks," The agent spoke up.

Ethan resumed his vigil once their visitor had exited. The nurse had been friendly and well meaning but Alex wasn't awake.

"I think I'll leave," Norman offered.

"No," Ethan meekly shook his head. "Please stay. I want Alex to wake up with people she can trust."

The agent swallowed down the mass that had accumulated in his throat. He didn't want to impede or turn into a hinder in any form. But then it would be better there than back at the station away from Blake. The more he could stay away from the unstable psychopath the better. And Ethan had admitted he trusted him.

"Sure," Norman nodded. "I think I'm gonna head to the cafeteria and pick up some coffee. Did you want something?"

"No, I think I'm fine; but thank you."

Norman left the room leaving Ethan in the sound of silence. Ethan swept aside a stray wisp of chestnut, something that he did which always annoyed his little sister.

_Damn it Ethan stop it!_

Her frustrated tone taunted his hearing. Damn it how long did it take to wake up? How deep had she been under!?

"Mr. Mars," Doctor Teague tapped the door with a knuckle. "May I come in?"

"Yes please come in," Ethan silently prayed she had good news.

"I wanted to talk about your sister's condition. Her vital signs continue to improve which is what we hoped for. The endotracheal tube won't be removed until she's conscious and breathing on her own. "

"How long until she wakes up?"

His knees bounced with erratic jerks, banging the underside of the bed.

"That depends on Alex and the nature of the anesthesia administered. According to the OR surgeon she was given propofol, which is a general anesthetic. Alex should be waking up at any moment. She's a strong healthy young woman with no serious medical conditions."

The quiet moan caught both sets of ears. Ethan couldn't restrain his emerging tears as the soft groan increased into a louder drawn out sigh. The trach tube rattled gently at first before shaking harder against the white sticky restraints.

Doctor Teague leapt into action, deflating the balloon that was lodged deep inside her throat then flicking her wrist to peel the tape away. By now a nurse was assisting by carefully extricating the slender apparatus. The rush of air rushed from her lips once her trachea and throat was liberated, increasing the intake of oxygen to her hungry cells. The sounds escaping her throat reminded Ethan of an animal that was slowly suffocating. Why did he think that?

He stood by, out of the way of the medical staff as they worked to get Alex further stabilized. His eyes caught the sharp twitching and jerking of her fingers in random spurts silently thanking she was pulling through. One nurse switched the IV bag as the one on the hook was sucked dry.

* * *

Darkness surrendered to light.

She heard muffled voices that molded together then rolled apart only to separate moments later. A faint British accent dominated the others, dispensing orders to the others. Her nose burned with a crisp scent that was sterile in nature. Where the hell was she? Where was her brother?

_Ethan! Ethan he's after me! Please! _

Her tongue refused to form any word or sound to project her pleas for help.

_My arms! I can't move them! My legs! Why can't I sit up!? He did this to me! Jesus what the FUCK is wrong with my body!?_

Warmth encompassed her left hand.

"Alex? Can you hear me?"

_Ethan! Thank god you're here! I can hear you! _

She felt like she was floating up and into the world of the living. Her senses were in disarray, chaos reigned supreme. Alex wasn't sure if she was upside down or right side up.

"She may be out of it for a little while but it's to be expected when coming out of anesthesia. Propofol has one of the fastest recover rates of all the general anesthetics."

Ethan continued holding her hand within his own, feeling the chain that had been dragging behind him break away. He wasn't going to lose another loved one. One loss had broken him and taking a second blow would've destroyed him. There would've been no point of return.

* * *

Jayden stepped off the elevator and took a soft right; with coffee in hand he calmly proceeded down the hall, blocking out the background noise that was common in a hospital. So far he was doing alright. The vicious bitch known as Triptocaine was remained at a distance like a scorned lover.

_I can do this. I'm getting through this. _

The agents soft soled shoes halted at the threshold as his eyes captured the scene unfolding. Doctor Teague happened to look up at that exact moment, spotting the younger man gawking in the door.

"Agent Jayden," she beckoned him in. "Our patient is coming around."

"Really? Well well that's great!"

"It's still a critical time for her however," the lightened tone turned hard. "I don't recommend popping the cork on the champagne bottle just yet. She had a great deal of internal bleeding from the multiple stab wounds in addition to the other injuries sustained."

"I understand." He was focused on the small form in the sizeable bed. By now Alex had fully awakened but wasn't comprehending where she was. The empty stare that lined her eyes rolled around then down and up before landing on the young agent across the way. They looked pointedly at the other, drawing Ethan's attention to whom or what his sister was so fixated with.

"Agent Jayden," a rare smile split his chapped lips. "She's waking up."

"Yeah, yeah I can see that." Norman accepted the invitation and made his way towards the center of the room. "Here, I brought you this."

"Thank you," Ethan was grateful for the infusion.

Alex started giggling causing both men to become alarmed.

"It's quite alright," Doctor Teague was quick to reassure. "Propofol has different effects on people when they come out of it. As I said before she may be a little out of it but don't panic."

"Right now doc I'm the complete opposite of panic."

"And that is what your sister needs right now: Support."

"Alex will not have a lack of it."

"Good," Doctor Teague nodded tightly. "For now I need to finish my rounds before end of shift. The next doctor on duty will see to her. Oh and by the way those are beautiful flowers."

A nurse hung back, wrapping up the vitals check. Aside from close monitoring there was no other action the staff could conduct. Alex was gaining consciousness and with each minute passed was a minute further out of the danger zone.

"I suppose I should head out." Jayden knew he had more to go over back in his room but he wanted to be away from Blake when that loose cannon showed up. "I'll be back in the morning to see how things are going."

"Thanks," Ethan took a drink of the steamy coffee.

"Mr. Mars," a new voice entered the room. Ash stood in the doorway with hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket. His badge was locked on his belt, prominent for any who questioned his presence. Crescents of midnight snitched on him as sleep had been elusive; recalling the insomnia he had thought was defeated.

"Lieutenant Ash," Ethan arched an eyebrow at his latest visitor. "W-What brings you here?"

Ash didn't give Norman a second glance and instead went straight to Ethan.

"We got the call that Ms. Koch was out of surgery."

"Yes and she's still coming out of it so if you're here to interrogate her forget it." Ash winced at the cutting bitter undertone. He knew Ethan was once suspected to be the Origami Killer, rather falsely accused of such. Ash had reserved judgment but in the same breath he wanted the case to be solved; to get the fucking media to chase someone else's ambulance or squad car. Hours lost from chasing ghosts and imaginary boogeymen had stripped all of their energy and taxed valuable resources.

"I'm not here to question your sister; at least not tonight. Perry has received word from the Commissioner that he wants another man on detail and once your sister is discharged she'll have 24 hour protection in the home."

"Let me guess: You're up."

"Would you rather have me or Lieutenant Blake here?" He crossed his arms in a huff.

"Anyone is better than him. Please have a seat Lieutenant Ash."

Norman felt tension simmering between the two men however it wasn't like when Blake was present. He labeled it as uneasiness and mistrust in this case.

"I see the get well patrol was here." He gestured to the vase.

"Those were delivered earlier today."

"Someone's thinking about her," Ash lightly fingered a red rose. "Red roses signify love. Did she have a boyfriend or admirer?"

"Alex was seeing someone but it ended. She was pretty shaken up about it. I guess it was getting serious."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did this guy have a name?"

"Alex didn't say anything about a name. I think she was worried I wouldn't approve."

Ash's hand moved with graceful strokes, keeping up with Ethan's statements. Without pulling away from the small pad in his hand he addressed the agent in the room.

"Agent Jayden you can leave now if you like. I'm here now and we have two uniforms stationed outside the room."

Ash wasn't rude but he was pushing the younger man aside. Without saying it outright he was telling Norman to get lost. He wasn't fond of Norman finding his methods slow and withholding. Sitting behind a desk didn't get serial killers off the street. While Blake had a harsher stance on him, Ash's opinion was one of annoyance; a fly that buzzed around a person's face in the heat of summer. The constant swatting an ever constant companion like the stifling humidity that rolled off the Delaware in thick choking waves.

"If he wants to stay he can." Ethan intervened. "Agent Jayden isn't doing anything wrong. If it wasn't for him Shaun wouldn't be alive today. In case you didn't notice Lieutenant my sister nearly died out there after getting away from the Ripper. I think you should be a little nicer towards him."

Ash rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh.

"He didn't accuse me of being the Origami Killer unlike your partner Blake!"

The emphasis on the word partner was doused in venom. Jayden secretly smiled at this new side to Ethan Mars. He needed to stand up to these PD thugs. His life had been decimated because of false accusations and egomaniacs.

"What the hell is going on in here!?"

A deep voice bellowed. All three men froze to see a mocha skinned man dressed in charcoal pants, light blue button up shirt, red tie, and medical coat hovering in the door. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest while he glared daggers at the trio.

"I thought Doctor Teague made it very clear not to upset the patient?"

"And you are….." Ash was the first to open his mouth albeit foolish in doing such.

"Doctor Benton, and you must be one of Philly's finest. Only you would be stupid enough to stir up trouble in this place. What part of do not upset or distress the patient do you not comprehend? Would you like me to draw you a picture?"

Ash narrowed his eyes at the physician, incensed at these insults hurled towards him.

"Look Doctor Benton I'm here because my Captain's boss wants me to be here."

"Lovely," Benton rolled his eyes. "Then let me make myself clear. Watch my lips and listen: If I hear anything else coming out of this room I WILL kick your ass out of here until you can learn to be an adult and speak with a big boy voice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Ash swallowed his irritation. The last thing he wanted or needed was explaining to Perry why this quack was on the phone ripping up and down about him.

"Good," Benton snorted. "You all come in here acting like you own the entire hospital. In here we treat people; not interrogate them like criminals. As long as you're in my house you play by MY rules."

Benton cast a hard eye at Jayden who was perched in a chair, silent but observant. Ethan was glaring at Ash from behind the man's back. The physician went towards Alex who blinked and furrowed her brows at him. He whipped out the penlight and shined it from left to right watching her pupils. On cue the dilated then relaxed. His finger shot up which rings of ice followed with a hint of amusement.

"She's improving but she needs to rest. If any of these two cause shit don't hesitate to call."

"Don't worry," Ethan shook his head, "Lieutenant Ash is the calmer of the two."

"Great he's the calmer one," Benton shook his head. "I'll send a nurse in to check the rest."

"Thanks," Ethan offered a bleary smile. While Benton was hard and irritable on the outside he knew Ethan had been through a gauntlet. Like the rest of civilization he had followed the Origami Killer case and didn't buy that Ethan was the killer. That was part of the reason why Benton loved the Philadelphia PD as much as doing an OB-GYN residence during med school. You only saw them when something was wrong and then it was always a huge fucking mess.


	4. End of Innocence

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone from HR verse just Alex…..

_**So I was down in Atlanta for a conference and the workshop I attended was hosted by the FBI…Needless to say the entire time I kept thinking of a certain agent…**_

* * *

_**24 hours later…..**_

Alex was conscious but coherent was lack for better word. The pain killer dripped into the cylindrical river which emptied to the light blue delta below. She was grateful for whatever it was they were giving her; it kept the gnawing at bay. She was on her side now, feeling the tape screaming apart from her skin, catching a random stitch that was unfortunate enough to lie in its path.

"Sorry hun," the nurse paused at the flinching.

"Not your fault," was Alex's partially groggy response. "It's okay keep going."

The nurse was slower in peeling the thick adhesive from tender shredded flesh. Her shining emeralds dulled at the sight laid out before her.

_Jesus! What did this bastard do to her? It looked like he took a rake and hacked at her back! _

The virgin white was soiled with the brownish copper stain that had penetrated the other side. She had lost count at 100 and figured why even try counting? The hateful trails raced from the top of her buttocks, across her entire back in erratic streaks of various lengths and thicknesses then leaving their mark across the subtle juts of her shoulder blades before reaching their macabre trailhead at the back of her neck.

"It's horrible isn't it?"

The nurse pulled herself away from the angry lacerations.

"You don't have to lie to me. I know it's bad. My brother saw them. He didn't need to tell me anything either. His face told me all I needed to know."

A single drop streaked her right cheek, careening down into the cotton below. She hated feeling so weak and vulnerable in that hospital bed; depending on others to clean her dressings, bathe and change that fucking bed pan. That son of a bitch had done this to her!

"Alex…."

She shifted her eyes downward to the point of straining the muscles in her forehead.

Ethan felt his heart drop upon sight of the pathetic form stretched out on one side. He forced the lump swelling in his throat back down hoping the brave façade he was attempting to don wouldn't betray his underlying feelings.

"You don't need to pretend. You always were terrible at keeping a poker face."

"I-I….."

"Just stop okay? Don't patronize or attempt to pity or feel sorry for me." Her stinging tone inflicted an invisible blow just below his sternum. "I know my back looks like a Texas chainsaw reject and I was a human skewer."

Alex paused long enough to see the sorrow ringing the haunted rings of pale blue. Before proceeding her lungs expanded then gradually deflated. It still burned when she spoke, thanks to that plastic tube that rubbed her throat raw.

"You know it's true Ethan. I'm out of the 'danger' zone," a set of air quotations added emphasis. "I had my first meal in days though I almost did throw it back up; fucking meds. I could go for a long hot shower right about now."

"That won't be happening just yet." Doctor Teague loomed in the doorway. "You survived the first 24 hours but you still have some degree of internal bleeding from your injuries; not to mention your wounds which need more time to heal and the fact your feet are in no shape for walking."

"Oh goody," Alex rolled her eyes. "Sponge bath time with Nurse Ratched and her oh so 'gentle' hands."

The nurse tending to Alex snickered at the nickname of the older nurse who had been delegated with the task. She was a no nonsense caregiver who disliked Alex's sharp tongue, rewarding her with a few hard swipes in conspicuous locations.

"She's not that bad Alex and besides she means well."

"Okay sure," she snorted sarcastically at her brother. "Where's your shadow?"

"Agent Jayden will be by later. He was voluntold to be at the latest briefing. But he wanted me to tell you when you were coherent he's glad to see you're awake."

A faint kiss of blush painted her cheeks at the well wishing of the awkward and shy agent. It was touching really.

"I don't know; once he gets to know me he may rethink that." The sly grin cracked the visible side of her mouth.

"You and Agent Jayden share a common foe: Detective Blake." Either Ethan was ignorant or chose to block out that comment.

"Imagine that," her eyes rolled a second time. The nurse finished dressing her back and assisted Alex in rolling back over on the bed. The sharp hiss of pain slipped through tooth and lip but it was short lived.

"I hate that part," the sarcasm was void in her voice. "It always hurts."

"I know it does," Ethan felt the ghost pain in his pinky. The stump had healed over but a thick ugly scar had given rise, serving a permanent and distressful memento of the Trials. But if he had to do it all over again to save Shaun he would. As Shelby had proclaimed that cold rainy night:

_I've been looking for a long, long time Ethan; looking for a father to be able to do what mine could not: sacrifice himself in order to save his son. I searched, searched, and searched. And then, I remembered you….._

Shaun had been pestering him to come and visit Alex. Ethan had continued to evade his questioning, telling him that he would need to see what the doctors said. But now his sister was awake and talking perhaps it was time to bring him in. She would brighten up at seeing her nephew.

"Here we go," the orderly appeared with a neatly arranged tray. Beef stroganoff was the entrée of choice for the day along with mashed potatoes (sans gravy), cinnamon apples, and water.

"Give my compliments to the cook."

The orderly simply laughed and headed out the door. It did smell wonderful given she was in a hospital and the running joke was hospital food was terrible. Alex decided this time it was smart to proceed with caution and take smaller bites.

"Go get coffee or food," her eyes didn't lift from the steamy offerings. "Believe me I'm not going anywhere. Dudley Do Right is right outside."

Ethan sighed and lightly shook his head. Yep his sister was starting to rebound to her old self.

Alex waiting until he was gone and studied the bouquet staring at her from the stand. Few knew she claimed the orchid as her favorite flower; particularly the Mokara orchid. During the hunt for the Origami Killer, Alex was silent about it as the last thing she needed or wanted was Carter Blake being spoon fed another reason to keep the finger pointed at him. Assumptions didn't have to stray far as she suspected who had sent this arrangement. But now was not the time to summon ghosts.

* * *

"The killer targets women; age does not appear to be a factor when selecting victims."

ARI broadcast from its place atop the projector while Jayden paced back and forth before the screen. The agent was anxious be out of the police department and more importantly placing as much distance between him and Blake as possible.

"He leaves his victims in the Badlands indicating a possible disgust or underlying hatred for them. It's his way of saying he held little regard for them in life and in death. Each victim appears to be tortured prior to being killed."

"What does he have against them?" Ash blurted out.

"That we don't know. But it is possible these could also be of a personal nature given the heinousness of the stab wounds and chosen avenues. Perhaps the killer was reminded of a past trauma or incident and it has manifested in these killings."

Blake groaned loud enough for the agent's ears to catch and blatantly rolled his eyes.

"Why are we sitting here listening to this bullshit?! We have a victim who survived! We should be down there talking to her now but instead our asses are planted in chairs!"

"Blake," Jayden curled his fists tight hoping to avert his simmering rage. "The Ripper has what, killed seven victims in the last 12 years!? Apparently your methods aren't working or else you would've had the case closed a long time ago!"

"Asshole!" Blake shot up ready to pummel his fists into that arrogant bastard.

"Carter that's enough," Perry snapped his head around. Since the Origami Killer he had been put on a tighter shorter leash which took on the old adage of shit rolling down hill. Everyone felt it including his top lieutenant and Blake had to be reminded of such. "Continue Jayden."

"The intensity of the attacks and frequency of the wounds are telling. The killer was in an erratic state of mind when the killings took place. It was as if he was consumed with blood fueled frenzy combined with sexual undertones."

Ash felt his stomach knot but said nothing.

"His victims were all sodomized or raped though no DNA was ever collected. The killer was either using a condom or carried them out with inanimate objects. I believe it is the latter."

"You got all this from your fancy glasses and college degree? I'm impressed; really I am. Look I have a victim to speak to so I'll be going….."

Blake started to stand but Jayden instantly blocked the older man's path.

"Get out of my way Jayden." Blake narrowed his eyes and issued a low warning growl. Ash watched with piqued interest while Perry was slow to rise.

"Tell me Blake how are you going to 'interview' the victim? Intimidate her like you did Ethan Mars? That worked real well for you didn't it? Your behavior is classic egotistical insecure Alpha male. You think you have to mark your territory like fucking male dog! You piss all over the place making it known to everyone else you're in charge. Well guess what Blake: Your behavior masks an insecure scared boy!"

"You fucking asshole!" Blake lunged but Perry sunk his hand around the closest wrist and flung him back away from the enraged bureaucrat.

"That is enough!" The captain's face was bright beet red as a few curious looks had fallen upon the trio. "Agent Jayden….."

"Don't need to tell me twice," Norman grabbed the ARI and stormed out of the room, flush with newfound determination and confidence. With a hard slam of the door, everyone within earshot immediately jerked their heads up to see the source of the loud bang. As he marched down the tiles between the set of rows, all eyes fell upon the suit until he passed through the sliding doors.

_That bastard Blake! All he cares about is finding the suspect even if it's an innocent person! I gotta make sure he doesn't torment Ethan's sister. Alex has been through enough pain and suffering as it is. I know that doctor will make good on his promise._

With Jayden out of the room, Blake was finally calming down. His hands were clammy and face tight with the deluge of blood beneath his skin. The veins in his forehead were slamming against his skull, stirring a migraine at each temple.

"Carter," Perry felt exhausted after that latest fight. "You do realize the Commissioner is watching this case very closely right? Your actions are being monitored."

Blake couldn't believe it!

Perry was telling him to stand down!?

"Captain-"

"Carter I'm serious. With the media hounding us on a daily basis and perched like a bunch of vultures across the city I have no choice but to go this route."

Carter was miffed but bit his tongue.

"Anyways, head to the hospital and speak with the victim. See what she knows."

Blake looked to his right but Ash was already at his desk grabbing what he needed. How did he miss the heavy footfalls and door?

* * *

"Ethan, who sent me these?" Alex toyed with the petals of the closest red rose. The velvet surface was welcoming to her senses, reminding her that some beauty and good existed in this world.

"There wasn't a card so I assumed it was the girls from work."

Alex clicked the switch, beckoning additional medication. Her torso ache the worst; it was where that son of a bitch had driven whatever it was into her side.

_Jesus I can't remember anything! Some help I'm going to be!_

The steady knocking on the door lifted Alex from her brooding and to the presence of a certain agent standing in the metallic frame.

"Ah, Agent Jayden," she waved a hand in the universal signal to enter. Perhaps it was the pain medication that flooded her veins but Alex swore his cheeks had darkened in a sort of Pavlov response.

"Ethan, Miss Koch," Norman pulled up the opposite chair. Alex groaned at the formality of his salutation.

"Don't, don't call me that please. That's what the cops and clients call me. It's Alex to friends and family."

The agent felt his face burning at her grouping him as a friend. But still it was a welcome change of pace from the venomous hatred the Philadelphia PD had been so gracious to bestow upon him. Ethan and Alex were a breath of fresh air in the choking stench of the other side.

"Alright….Alex," the professional demeanor took over but the observant eyes caught the pain carved into the rich cerulean pools. "Just relax, take your time and tell me what it is you can remember."

"I don't know if I will be much help Agent Jayden," Alex sadly shook her head. "Everything's one big hangover; I mean it's hazy and everything is blurred."

Ethan reached out clutching his younger sister's hand. "We understand Alex."

"How about what you can recall? Anything, no matter how small it may seem could help."

"You're quite the optimist Agent Jayden," she looked over to her brother who was gently urging her on with only his eyes. "But I'll try."

A large yawn pried her mouth open causing Ethan to slightly frown. The painkillers were starting to saturate, lulling her into an artificial slumber.

"We can wait until tomorrow to do this," Ethan shook his head. "She's still in a lot of pain."

Norman simply nodded and slipped the notebook back inside its resting place. He could recall the clues and past cases with ARI in the mean time.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Blake stood in the doorway with a look of disgust across his tired feature.

"Lieutenant Blake," Ethan stood to his feet ready to challenge the one who had called him killer. "My sister is resting. Come back tomorrow when she's awake."

The curt tone only served to further Blake's irritation.

"Lovely, just fucking lovely; she decides to sleep now."

"Blake," the agent slowly started around the bed with eyes sharpening into dual blades. "Now is not the time to start shit. Just come back tomorrow when she's awake."

"Carter," Ash clamped a surprisingly strong hand on his partner's shoulder. "For once let it go."

"This isn't over Jayden."

Jayden was unmoved by the older officer's threat. He had heard it all before and yes it had disintegrated to physical violence in the interrogation room. But here, in the hospital would be inviting problems for Blake.

"Please leave Lieutenant Blake," Ethan's voice hardened. "Before I call security or worse, your superior."

Blake bared teeth but Ethan stood there, unfazed by the primitive display.

"I'll be back tomorrow and I WILL speak to her."

Carter stormed out in a huff that made Jayden think of a five year old who was told he couldn't have cookies before dinner. Ash offered the pair a fleeting sympathetic look towards the trio before hurrying off to keep Blake from doing or saying anything stupid.

* * *

Blake made good on his promise.

The next morning he was standing in the doorway pointing those dark angry eyes at Norman who was calmly seated by the bed.

_Yep, just like I suspected: Still nursing the grudge._

Alex arched an eyebrow at the intruder but said nothing as he barged in the room, stopping at the foot of her bed. His hands curled around his hips as he sneered at the weakened figure in the bed.

"And to what do I owe the honor Lieutenant Blake?" Alex huffed painfully. "Let me guess: You're here for the sponge bath."

"You think you're funny, Alexandra?" A part of him longed to silence that tongue.

"I'm not funny; I'm a riot."

The cop deeply scowled at her but wasn't surprised her sharp tongue was working.

"I'm here to talk about what happened to you. If you don't cooperate I'll have to treat you as a hostile witness."

"And what are you going to do then? Cuff her to the bed? Scream and get in her face like you did me?" Ethan slowly rose from his seat.

"No Mr. Mars but she will be held under police protection."

"I will not let that happen!"

Blake shot his head at Jayden who was up out of the chair.

"This isn't your jurisdiction _**Norman**_. Alexandra is the lone survivor of the Ripper and our only lead right now."

"Which means you will not be your normally charming self." Alex chimed in. "You will be civil towards my brother and Agent Jayden. If you don't all I have to do is make one call."

The grin dropped from his mouth while Alex took a deep pained breath. What sliver of energy she had garnered had now been depleted, spent on that bastard Blake; he wasn't deserving of her ardor. She could feel her body sinking further into the mattress and pillow as the world around her began to blur and spin forcing her to regret having made such a display.

"Fuck…." She groaned and pressed the heel of her hand to her forehead waiting for the spell to pass. "If I am going to play along with your inquisition Blake, you're gonna play by my rules as long as I'm in this bed being cleaned by Nurse Ratched."

His teeth started to grind generating a crackling sound across his ears. There was no way Blake was about to stoop to negotiating with her but it was either that or explain to Perry why he wasn't making head waves with their only witness.

"Fine," he begrudgingly acquiesced. "But if I find it necessary I will treat you as a hostile witness."

"You haven't seen hostile Blake." Alex yawned and caught the familiar form of the orderly arriving with breakfast. Maybe she wouldn't feel the urge to vomit everything back up this time. Her stomach kept everything down but the painkillers had been upsetting her insides. "I suppose if you want to ask your questions go ahead; I mean you're going to anyways no matter what any of us say."

"Good," the cop grinned victoriously. Alex felt she was going to lose her breakfast and it wasn't from the drugs.

"So let's start from the beginning shall we? Tell me about the night you went missing. I mean surely you remember something Alex."

Jayden watched as the hand holding the plastic fork descended to the tray, returning the steamy gathering of yellow fluffiness to the hard plastic tray. The other began to lightly tremble which was followed by the one clutching the fork. She pinched the top of the bridge of her nose as the sensation of those events began to materialize. Norman frowned as he recognized the signs of distress fracturing the surface. Her mind was still as fragile as glass. It would take one word or phrase and that thin case would shatter into a million pieces and they would lose her.

"If she begins to panic it ends," Ethan swept a hand across his torso.

Blake said nothing but Norman knew the lawman was incensed but Ethan was holding the upper hand against him.

"I'll tell you what I can remember. But it's not, it's not perfect."

"It's expected with what happened to you," Norman offered a sympathetic smile. "Just relax and breathe. If you feel overwhelmed say so."

"Easy for you to say Agent Jayden," Alex muttered miserably and closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Oh come on!"_

_ "No guys! I have to be up early for the Evandale hearing!"_

_ "BOO! Alex is a buzzkill!"_

_ Alex playfully rolled her eyes and smacked the social worker to her right who had one shot of Jack too many. _

_ "No it's called Alex needs to be sober and coherent because Judge Hard Ass is presiding!"_

_ She collected her bag and paid her whopping ten dollar tab for the burger fries and Coke before bundling up in the thick warm pea coat, scarf, and gloves. Winter had been cruel to the city, beginning with Christmas and into the new year. Still Alex loved the snow but despised the cutting wind that seemed to hound the steel canyons of Central City turning a modest wind into a howling gale. _

_ "Alright guys I will see some of you tomorrow!" With a short wave she swung the door opening earning a few slurred bitchy remarks from her drunken compatriots and into the night. The snow had alleviated some but enough for her to drive home without the wiper blades being caked in ice. As she went for her car Alex paused with key in the lock and slowly craned her head to the left. No one was around not even an alley cat or stray dog; frowning, Ale turned her head to the right, scanning her eyes through the shoddy street lighting but again nothing. If there was nothing or no one then why was her heart clashing against her ribs? _

_ "Get a grip," she admonished herself for being paranoid and quickly entered the Fusion. With doors locked and engine purring, Alex carefully pulled from the curb and rolled down Cherry towards her apartment. Her mind was narrowed on the street and the lack of traffic, not the Crown Victoria that had come to life seconds after she departed. Its fresh tires crunched the fresh powder down leaving solid imprints in their wake. _

_ The headlights were silent, a giveaway he was stalking his prey. He knew these streets well, intimately even. Fortune favored him as there were no vehicles or pedestrians who dared to venture out in this treacherous night. Good, the less chances of interference from some fucking Samaritan or douche bag wanting to be a hero. He hated being disturbed and detracted from his task. He had to remain focused and devote his attention to her. _

_ Alex continued guiding her car through the slush coated roads, navigating with the poise of a seasoned sea captain. Three more blocks and she would be home; a hot shower and comfortable bed awaited her weary bones and Alex was determined to take advantage of each. Judge Hard Ass was going to throw everything he could at her and she had to keep an elevated guard. _

_ The Crown Victoria continued trailing the taillights of the navy blue Fusion, maintaining a distance which allowed for him to stay unnoticed. His right hand patted the hard plastic shell case before resuming its position on the wheel. Everything was ready for her; just it had been ready for the others. The smile parted the slightly chapped lips as the eyes sparkled in the pitch black. Excitement was gathering like a winter storm, growing difficult to control the further he continued. No, he couldn't yield; not just yet. She could see him coming and flee or worse, seek refuge with the police. _

_ His foot eased on the accelerator as the vehicle's taillights erupted in a burst of bright scarlet. He veered into a side alley, either side concealed by the brownstones that occupied the row. He could observe his quarry from this location, able to act when the time called for such. She was still seated in her car, probably checking texts or phone messages. But he was patient; she wasn't straying too far. His hands slithered to the case resting neatly in the front seat, flipping the latches to show off the thick 20 gauge hypodermic and accompanying plunger. The darkness concealed the powerful anesthetic; propofol was the sedative of choice. It was fast and none of them had time to fight back. _

_ He could already imagine the deadly tip tearing into that delicate neck, flooding the veins and muscle with the sweet lull of slumber. _

_ The short slam of the door jerked his thoughts apart. She was out and walking straight for the steps. His hands were skilled in handling the powerful combination without assistance of sight. The thumb popped the plastic cap off the sleek but narrow cylinder as he slipped from the vehicle undetected. His shoes went heel to toe, using footprints left behind from transients and homeless to mask his own. _

_ She was already inside the building, hiking the steps towards the door to her apartment. She lived alone making it less of a task to get what he wanted. The others had been easier to procure though he had to be mindful that anyone could be watching. _

_ Alex was at the landing but froze and glanced sharply over her right shoulder. The hallway and stairwell remained dark but save for the street light that broke the train of inky blackness. The damned maintenance man swore he would replace the two bulbs that were out but that was three days ago! She stayed rigid, listening for several moments for the smallest creak or groan. Muscles contracted and adrenaline leaked into her veins; the harbingers of fight or flight. Her pulse quickened but only slightly. She knew where all the boards protested with each step that weighed them down. If anyone was cloaked in the cape of darkness she would hear them. Ever since the assault in the building adjacent to hers, Alex had turned vigilant, perhaps bordering on paranoia. She didn't acknowledge the latter as being female and a social worker had dangerous baggage. _

_ Her ears were silent; a good omen. _

_ Her feet carried her towards the second door on the right, apartment 14. _

_ With key sticking out between her middle and index fingers, she looked around the corridor which was bathed in an agonizing but reassuring fluorescent embrace. If any motherfucker tried screwing with her they would be getting shanked with a car key. Keen orbs of ice darted back and forth as the key slid into the lock and with a sharp snap to the right granted her access. Alex rushed through the door, slamming it behind her then bolting the lock. The air purged from her lungs as Alex allowed her mind and body to decompress. Her bag dropped unceremoniously at the stand as she walked away and started for the shower. _

_ Her mind was distracted, failing to pick up the soft snap of the door lock being picked followed by the silent sweep of the door. _

_ The water felt great against her chilled skin, summoning the blood back to depraved cells. Alex wasn't looking forward to the day looming before her. Testifying was always a bitch; attorneys examining, cross-examining, and questioning your credentials. But it would be over like every court case and she could move on to the next waiting drama._

_ After ten minutes Alex twirled the faucet off and retrieved the towel hanging on the hook. The thick Egyptian cotton was welcoming around her, like a soft cocoon. She crossed the hall into her room, paying no heed to the partially opened closet door. _

_ He watched with bated breath as she dropped the towel and slid the faded blue panties up her hips and thighs. Jesus she looked so much like her! So much so she could have passed as a twin! But biology had cursed her, he thought with empathy. The syringe was patiently waiting in his right hand, eager to expel its liquid cargo into that tender neck. _

_ Alex tugged the old Phillies shirt over her head and shoulders, ready to collapse. She straightened her back and flipped her hair out of the collar. A brief glance at the clock announced the time as 7:45. Her hand reached over flipping off the light; it was the signal. _

_ Her head snapped around at the closet door being forced open. Her hands searched for the bat that stood dutifully by her bed but it was futile. A leather glove clamped over her mouth as its partner plunged the needle into the side of her neck. Alex screamed but the soft cracked surface muffled her cries. The propofol went straight to work, numbing cells with its sleepy kiss as it spread like a plague. _

_ He braced her body to his, feeling the flailing limbs begin to slow as the drug carried out its task. _

_ Alex's arms grew into dead weights along with her legs and head. Her feet were giving way, letting her body slip down along her attacker's frame. The fog was materializing in her head, blocking out all conventional logic and sense. Was she upright or upside down? Was it day or was it night? Her eyelids couldn't stand on their own anymore, slamming and remaining shut._

_ His grin was blanketed by the dark as he collected his latest prize. _

_ It was time._

* * *

"I-I'm sorry," Alex whimpered with shame. "I fought but it wasn't enough." Her hand shielded her eyes as the soft sobs escaped. Blake was stone faced.

Ethan could feel the bile lifting through the back of his esophagus. The fucker had stalked her, followed her home then attacked her! There was no way in HELL she was going to be staying alone once she was released. Anger smothered grief.

Norman was unreadable but his mind was running. Serial killers were known to select and trail their victims with some going as far as learning their behaviors and patterns. This fucker was no exception. This one was intelligent and intelligence was dangerous. He looked over to Ethan who was comforting his sister. His heart went out to her and Ethan.

"We're stopping this for today," the older Mars stared pointedly towards Blake.

"Fine but I'll be back," the cop promised.

* * *

A few hours later Alex was sound asleep. Jayden and Ethan had left, allowing her to rest and for them to regroup. A set of footsteps crossed the doorway and into the room. They paused and checked out the flowers, noting they were still fresh. A sweet smile crossed the normally dour lips but it was the exception. A finger stroked a petal of one of the orchids, lingering as the other hand reached out and tenderly caressed her cheek.

_How did everything go wrong? _

_ I want to take it back; all of it!_

Remorseful thoughts stormed their mind, raging like a hurricane. Perhaps once the Ripper was caught…

The visitor leaned over, placing a tender meaningful kiss over the pale narrow ones. They remained pressed together for several moments before they were broken apart.

"I'll be back; I promise."


	5. Tainted Saints

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone in the Heavy Rain verse except for any OC's…..

I apologize for this late update….Forgiveness?

* * *

The internal bleeding was finally subsiding.

Alex had lost track of time and wasn't sure day or hell what month it was. She yearned to step foot inside the shower that lay a few feet away, feeling it beckoning her with the sweet sensations of hot streams and more importantly privacy. In reality the twice daily sponge baths were pathetic; short hard sweeps of a soft sponge didn't sate the need to feel clean. But until the small cuts hidden inside clot and stay clotted showers weren't in the foreseeable future.

At least she could keep food down and no longer feel the knocking of nausea though the fucking oxygen tube lodged up her nose didn't make things any less discomforting. The pain in her side and back had quieted, granting her peace for the first time since all of this happened. Ethan had complimented on the resurgence of color in her skin in the last few days which ignited the life in his eyes.

But she was scared; scared and couldn't say it out loud.

The Ripper was still out there; watching and waiting. He was hiding out there somewhere and she was there in the hospital helpless!

Growling at her plight, Alex pounded her fist against the mattress, hearing a wrinkling noise under the force of her assault. Peeling the blanket and sheet aside, Alex discovered a folded sheet of paper with her name written across the top. The handwriting left no room for error as to who tucked it away. Despite everything that happened to her, Alex could feel her heart hammer against her chest. Her fingers trembled but succeeded in opening the note. Even now he still had that effect on her as her eyes came to rest on the short collection of thoughts.

_Alex,_

_ Yes it was me who had the flowers sent. I hope that you find comfort in their beauty. I wish for nothing more than to see the Ripper pay for what he did to you. I promise once this is over I will make things right. I'm not saying this because you're hurt. I'm saying this because I love you and I don't want to lose you. _

A tiny smile lifted her lips at his words. She was wrong; he did love her.

* * *

Carter leaned against the wall, impatiently tapping his foot while Jayden retrieved the key from his coat pocket.

"We ain't got all day Norman."

The agent simply shut the the annoying mannerism and slipped the key in the dead bolt. He prayed they would find something in Alex's apartment.

The latch caught and slipped back permitting the men to enter. Carter shoved his way past Norman and entered first. There was no fucking way that bureaucrat was going to get anything on him.

"I'll take the bedroom," the cop hitched a thumb over his right shoulder. Norman suspected that Blake was on the hunt for something but what he wasn't sure. But then the sanctimonious prick didn't have ARI either.

Norman padded down the short hall to the bathroom finding it with ease. He flipped the light noticing the room was small but orderly. The towels were off angle on the racks but that was nothing to be alarmed over. His glasses came to rest upon the bridge of his nose and glove secure on his hand. The unseen pulse rolled through the air, highlighting a few points of interest.

"Video memo recording; Agent 47023, Agent Norman Jayden; Thursday February 7th, time is 4:45 PM."

He started with the mirror which had prints of varying clarity and sizes.

"ARI comment: Prints belong to victim and brother Ethan Mars."

He noticed the mirror was part of an old fashioned medicine cabinet. Jayden swung the door open, greeted with a plethora of orange prescription bottles.

"Ambien," he held the one closest between his bare fingers. "Sleep aid."

The next was Ibuprofen, a non addictive pain killer.

The third was a muscle relaxer.

ARI assimilated the information into its database as Norman pushed on. He examined under the sink, behind the toilet, around the tub, and around the racks and cabinets. If the Ripper was ever in there it wasn't long enough to deposit any evidence of his presence.

_Better make sure Blake isn't destroying evidence or worse_

Carter continued scouring the master bedroom. He wore gloves as so not to disturb any prints or forensic evidence. It appeared Alexandra had done well for herself. Part of the north wall had several commendations and service awards for her commitment to the City of Philadelphia. He snorted with distaste at the display.

_Doesn't change anything_

A few photos dotted the dresser and stand. Most were family as Ethan Mars was in at least three. One had Mars, Alex, and Madison Paige.

_Aw how disgustingly sweet_

He wanted to vomit. Paige had interfered with their search for Mars when he was the presumed Origami Killer. She had aided and abided a wanted fugitive, eluding the entire Philadelphia PD until that night on the docks when the identity of the Origami Killer had been uncovered and Shaun Mars rescued.

Carter's eyes narrowed to a pair of thin hateful daggers as they pulled away from the image. He could've cared less that Alexandra had become a good little civil servant. Hell she could've saved orphans from a burning bus or building but that wouldn't change his view on her. She would always be the cocky little drug whore that made his life Hell as a rookie and sergeant.

Norman slipped in the room, taking a moment to take in the view. A window with visible fire escape sat across the way with the closet adjacent to the former.

_I bet that's how the Ripper got in and out without anyone seeing him. The alley provided cover for him to escape. _

He resumed his investigation, ignoring Carter in the process. The older cop was the perfect pain in the ass where this investigation was concerned. Still, he had a job to do which meant breathing the same air as the son of a bitch.

_I can't let him get under my skin. Alex and Ethan are counting on me. _

With the boost of determination, he went to work. His feet led him to the closet, the place the Ripper had staged his assault from. Carter crossed his arms and snarled at the younger man from behind his back while Jayden started on the first bit.

"ARI comment: Piece of leather found in crevice between floor boards, likely the Ripper's. No matches found."

ARI ran its analysis of the sample, noting it was made of fine grain Italian style. No indication of wear but perhaps the killer was meticulous in caring for the material. He made a note to cross check with area vendors. The agent rose and continued his examination which unfortunately revealed nothing further.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. While few leads were unturned, the leather sample was the best path to follow.

"Are you done yet Jayden?" Carter goaded from across the room. Refusing to grant the cop any pleasure from his disappointment, Norman remained stone faced and exited the room.

* * *

"When am I getting out of here?"

"Not for another few days perhaps another week depending on what the x-rays reveal."

Dr. Benton didn't look up from her charts but knew his patient's face was scrunched into a tight scowl.

"I am SO ready to be outta here. No offense Dr. Benton," her voice was rough and hoarse as though rocks had been scraped across her larynx.

"None taken," he snorted. "Oh beautiful flowers by the way."

"Yeah they're new," she smiled faintly. "They were delivered when I was asleep."

"Someone's thinking of you," Benton showed a rare instance of warmth.

"Yeah, someone is," Alex nodded. "But time to see if the Philadelphia PD sees their shadow."

Benton snickered as his patient flipped the remote as Captain Perry assumed the podium. The five o'clock clusterfuck was about to begin. Reporters snapped and bit at one another like starving dogs fighting over the last scrap. The steady clicking of lights from the horde of cameras temporarily blinded Perry but he pretended it didn't bother him and started to speak. Benton stuck around, deriving a sadistic pleasure in watching the man attempt to appease the ravenous hyenas.

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I am here to report the progress of the Philadelphia PD's progress in tracking the Ripper."_

"What progress?! You wouldn't know what progress was if it bit you in the balls."

_"Captain Perry! Captain Perry! What is the condition of the victim who survived?"_

_ "She continues to recover at Jefferson University under 24 hour police protection."_

_ "Is it true her brother was once accused of being the Origami Killer?"_

_ "I understand the FBI was called in at the request of the Commissioner."_

_ "Does the PD have ANYTHING to report?"_

Alex relaxed against the pillows, smirking as she listened to the verbal assaults. This was better than yesterday's matinee. It was too bad Carter Blake wasn't standing at that podium under the scrutiny of the media. Little weasel would squirm.

"I'm shocked you're not defending your captain." Alex craned her neck as Ash appeared and lowered himself in the seat to her right. "Look at him up there, evading questions and directing answers to the FBI spokesman. Talk about pathetic."

He kept tight lipped as she continued talking down about his superior. Her frustrations were warranted to a degree as she was the only survivor of the Ripper and being hurled into the spotlight. Alex loathed the attention and wished to return to remaining in the background.

"And no I haven't remembered anything else," her tone softened. "It's locked up like Fort Knox."

A dull throbbing sensation passed over her lower body but she controlled her breathing through her teeth. Goddamn wounds would be still one moment but in the next instant bring her to the verge of tears. Her throat was raw heralding her mind back to the year she contracted strep throat that was so agonizing she couldn't drink anything let alone eat. The nasal cannula was firmly planted in her nostrils, constantly pumping pure O2 to her depleted cells. It itched like a bitch.

The ache amplified causing Alex to groan loudly. Ash's head snapped right catching sight of the deep seated pain gathering in her eyes and face. She couldn't tell him how it felt as if a thousand dull blades were cutting through her side and abdomen, igniting a slow burn that only increased with each breath.

_What's happening to me!? _

Ash frantically pushed the button as Alex doubled over on her side. The soft rings of ice widened into oceans of fear as the pain paralyzed her body.

_FUCK! Now it feels like glass is shredding my insides!_

She didn't hear the stampede of shoes and boots invading her room as her ears were overwhelmed with the deafening roar of the blood rushing through her veins.

* * *

"What happened?"

Ash was pacing around the room while Dr. Teague scribbled a few hasty notes. She had started shift when the call came from the room. Benton succeeded in stabilizing Alex giving their patient reprieve.

"They're doing a CT scan right now Officer."

"WHERE'S MY SISTER?!" Ethan angrily rushed the taller man. His hands shot out aiming for Ash's throat.

"Mr. Mars," Dr. Teague hooked her hand in his bicep before Ethan could carry out his deed. "You sister suffered a setback and is undergoing a CT scan."

"I thought she was healing! Why is this happening?!" Sensibility went out the window as panic settled in. He was yelling loud enough for a few passing staff to stop and raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"If you do not restrain yourself I shall have to give you a mild sedative." The doctor warned mildly. Ash observed the older Mars sibling as he struggled to regain his composure. He felt sorry for the man considering the living Hell he was hurled through with the Origami Killer. Maybe he should be a little more civil.

"I-I'm sorry Doctor Teague," Ethan crumpled in the chair. His body was shaking hard as he started to speak. "She was doing better and now-"

"Ethan," a hand slipped around his shoulder. "Alex went through a highly traumatic ordeal and her injuries were severe. The CT scan should reveal any significant changes."

"I don't understand how it happened."

"That's what we're going to find out."

Ash was silent but continued to pace. He couldn't stay in one place after what happened. Jesus she had to have been suffering immensely! How was this going to affect the investigation!? Carter was going to love hearing this!

"Agent Jayden," Ethan saw the dark haired bureaucrat pausing in the door.

"Where's your sister?" He started towards him but Ash blocked his path. The taller man crossed his arms and just stared.

"They don't know. She was talking to me one moment and in the next screaming in pain."

"Christ," Jayden muttered under his breath. Had Alex been through enough?! The Ripper was probably mocking them at that moment!

"Agent Jayden," Doctor Teague intervened. "Alex suffered a setback yes but Dr. Benton was successful in stabilizing her before she was sent for a CT scan."

"I understand," he nodded glumly.

An hour later two orderlies wheeled the bed back into the room. Alex was unconscious but comfortable. She appeared smaller between the intimidating rails, a pathetic shell nestled between crisp sheets and blanket. The IV line continued the silent crusade of delivering precious hydration into the frail looking arm. Jayden felt a heavy mass growing in his throat the longer his eyes resided on her. He caught the crestfallen expression on Ethan's face and grew nauseous. The mood soured more when Carter Blake sauntered in.

The older cop was silent, biting his tongue at the lack of progress.

"She suffered a setback Carter," Ash was leaning against the back of a chair. His back and shoulders slumped as he started to explain. "We're waiting on the results of the CT scan."

"What do you mean setback?" Carter was holding back his anger. Jesus! They were NEVER going to get anywhere at this rate!

"What he means Lieutenant is that Alexandra's wounds may have masked something else."

Dr. Benton strolled in, keeping his hardened glare locked on the cop. Tucked firmly beneath his right arm was a large manila folder that suspiciously resembled one that would house x-rays.

"But fortunately for us she doesn't have any additional injuries. Unfortunately one of the stab wound located on her bottom right torso appears to have become inflamed. I know you are simply dying to speak to or in your case interrogate my patient."

"Look Doc we can't continue to sit around and wait like this."

"And you need to understand internal bleeding doesn't heal overnight."

Ash sighed and shook his head. He wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Carter in check before the older man finally erupted like Krakatoa.

"When she wakes up you will be contacted." The physician concluded curtly before marching out.

Jayden decided to take advantage of the situation and slipped out and back towards the main precinct. He could review the clues already on file and hopefully lead to a clearer picture of their suspect. The agent knew Ethan would be alright as he was now sleeping soundly on the couch. The Valium he had been "prescribed" was doing its job above and beyond expectations. Hard shells of emerald cascaded into gentler hues upon settling on the petite figure.

Ash lifted his chin, spying the tender expression that had fallen over Jayden's face. The cop arched an eyebrow with a cold glare directed at agent. Norman didn't catch the hateful glance when he exited the room. It wasn't until the brunette was out of his line of sight that Ash dropped his malicious expression and loudly exhaled. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath until that instant. It was apparent Norman Jayden was digging deeper under his skin; more like shredding his nerves.

* * *

Norman came to a stop along the curb, a few feet from the entrance to Alex's apartment building. The police were still around, scurrying like worker ants at the command of their queen or in this case king. None of the uniforms let the annoying presence of the younger man delay their tasks as a few snickered and jabbed elbows at one another in cruel mocking gestures at the agent's expense.

Jayden pursed his lips, refusing to let these assholes intimidate him. He straightened his back and neck, holding his posture rigid upon entering the south alley. Alex lived on the fifth floor and as expected the fire escape was hanging a few feet above the street. The debilitating winds kicked up through the narrow canyons and passages of brick steel and glass, causing Norman to shiver and draw his collar tighter around his throat.

His hand stiffened in the icy blow but was relieved with the rising warmth of the ARI glove. His other hand hurriedly donned the glasses then vanished in his pocket. The first pulse wavered over the darkened slush of snow, dirt, and god knows what else rested in the oily pools. A short bright wave fanned across the narrow corridor then vanished. To Jayden it was akin to navigating a minefield as he avoided the filth.

"Tire tracks," he breathed through his mouth but the pungent odor seemed to thicken upon his tongue, creating a vile cross between motor oil and rubber. Jayden resolved to breathe with his nose albeit painfully as he began his analysis.

"Tires have radius of 17 inches which can be any number of makes and models including the Ford Crown Victoria, Lincoln Town Car, and Chrysler Town and Country. Shit it could be any one of these cars!"

He picked up his feet, cursing when his right shoe splashed in a concealed puddle, soaking the top of his sock. The chill absorbed through his skin and bone, saturating all the way to the marrow. Minor inconvenience but annoying in the same thought. Norman vowed to be more vigilant and kept his focus on each step. His thoughtful planning brought him to the base of the ladder and two immaculate shoeprints.

"ARI comment: Prints are men's size 12; boots with star like indentations where the balls of the feet reside. They appear to belong to a pair of hiking or work boots."

Both were generic leads which could fan out to any of the multitude of combinations out there. It was better than nothing however Jayden had hoped for something definitive. But there was one more area highlighted for him to investigate.

The pair of auburn strands could easily be overlooked with the poor human eye but to ARI it couldn't be concealed by slush and shit.

"Hair belongs to the victim Alex Koch."

At least he could say with certainty the Ripper had come this way with his victim. The car had been parked and waiting at the base of the escape. No one would really notice or care as the neighborhood wasn't the best Philadelphia had to offer but it wasn't Kensington either. He had been counting on the complacency of the people to commit his crime. They had become unknowing accomplices but he didn't place fault with them.

Norman continued up the alleyway, pausing at the entrance to the opposite end of the alley. The tracks melted into the maze of tread on the street, masking his escape. The Ripper knew his roads and where to go. The traffic would hide his path.

"Hey Vic!" One of the nameless uniforms caught the agent hovering over the evidence. "Washington found something! Get the collection kit!"

The first blue placed a marker by the hair with the number 2 as his partner arrived with camera, tweezers, and collection bag. Both gave him an unwelcomed look as though he was invading on their territory.

_Fucking Alpha male mentality._

Norman bitterly noted to himself. If one of those pricks interfered with his investigation he wouldn't hesitate to stand his ground. He didn't let Carter Blake impede his duty and he wasn't about to let some fresh faced arrogant rookies straight out of the academy push him around either.

He showed himself out of the alley and towards his car, ignoring the dynamic duo. They wouldn't know what evidence was if it bit them in the fucking ass.

* * *

The accommodations were…accommodating.

Jayden shut the door behind him, letting his back press against the door before sliding down to meet the thin harsh carpet. Blake wasn't helping the situation with his persistent badgering of Alex who was now suffering a huge draw back from her injuries. The clues at the scene outside didn't quite narrow the field of suspects or avenues. He lightly banged the back of his head against the solid door, feeling helpless for a reason he couldn't grasp. Sure he had that heaviness when hours no minutes remained the difference between life and death for Shaun Mars. But now he couldn't pin the exact source for it this time. It bothered him not knowing. The longer he struggled to grasp the answer, the greater his chest tightened like a vise.

His mind started racing in circles, determined to find the reason only to conclude the futile quest at the point he began. The room was spinning, slowly at first but gathered momentum as he ascended to his feet.

"Shit," the tiny spasms erupted across the calloused plains of his hands. "No….no…."

Norman felt the panic surging through his body as the ungodly banshee known as addiction started screaming in his ears with the painful pounding of blood as its music.

_I CAN'T GIVE IN!_

But the powdery blue redemption lay only a few feet away on the night side stand. The soft glow was heavenly to the eyes but was really a demon in disguise.

_NO DAMN IT!_

Norman did everything to look away from temptation, staring at the walls, the floor, the ceiling; hell even the mirror was a welcomed distraction!

The mirror…..

_Is it really that bad? _

Norman's head shot up at the sound of his own tongue. There, taunting him through the glass was him cruelly smiling back revealing identical rows of pearl. The specter was clad in a suit of midnight and crisp white button up shirt. The tie was cast in blood red perhaps entrails dragged from an unfortunate soul in the pits of hell. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest which had puffed out in a show of arrogance. But it was the cutting stones of jade that made Norman gasp.

_Look at you…..Weak and pathetic; whimpering like a bitch._

"No," the agent adamantly shook his head. "No, you're not real!"

The reflection simply chuckled and dismissed the agent's denials.

_And yet here you are speaking to me, a mirror image. Who are you trying to fool Norman? _

"Shut the fuck up! Just shut the fuck up! You' .Real!"

_Says the one whose nose is bleeding and eyes are as red as a stoner's. Now take five steps to your right and just indulge for fuck's sake. God you're so fucking stupid!_

His doppelganger carried on in a sing song tone. Norman caught the narrow thread of crimson trickling down the short height of his upper lip before gathering at the junction of his lips. He placed an unsteady finger to the scarlet bead, feeling his control slipping further at the sight. His other hand curled around the edge of the dresser, draining sensation and blood alike from the very tips of his fingers.

_Just take it Norman…..End this worthless fight! You give in every time! Resistance is futile. _

"N-no," he hissed through clenched teeth with adrenaline gathering like a violent storm.

The cracking of glass silenced the demon.

Norman opened his eyes, greeted with the sweet rush of silence. He slowly lifted his chin to discover his right hand was embedded in the many shards of glass and backing; the reason for the beast falling quiet. Shock settled in, leaving him blinking at the result of his latest episode. But he didn't recall doing it. He didn't remember pulling back his arm and slamming his fist square in the center.

He didn't feel pain. Yes he couldn't feel anything.

The agent wasn't experiencing the repercussions of his actions; not yet at least.

The afflicted hand was retracted, revealing the magnitude of his decision. Norman could see his hand coming closer to his face, showing off the bloody glove painted upon his knuckles and fingers. Like a curious child he examined it with awe and confusion. The mirror wasn't so fortunate. Splotches of red filled the silvery slivers between the black gaps. Norman had never struck anything or anyone and this was certainly a new low.

Without giving the broken fixture a second glance he walked towards the bathroom with the movements of a robot with rusted joints.

* * *

He flipped the television off, biting back the urge to hurl the remote at the screen. His pride wounded over her wit. She had tricked him, waited for him to let his guard down before escaping his hold.

The other would not be pleased with this; not pleased at all.

Sanctuary kept her safe; the tainted saints of the slums sheltered her from his wrath. He was merely beginning too. The way her screams carried upon his receptive ears, flooding them with the symphony of her afflictions. It was the tender notes of the angels, the divine song to which flooded his veins, lifting him up to euphoria.

She would be in his control once again. Punishment must be delivered for her disobedience.

However the one with the cutting stones of jade must be eliminated. He will stop at nothing to put an end to it and that could not be allowed.

Yes, he must die.

* * *

Alex yawned and glanced around the room. Her brother was snoozing in the chair but he was the only one present. Where had Agent Jayden gone? She frowned at the absence of the federal agent as she had become rather accustomed to his sober presence. He was a breath of fresh air compared to the aloofness that Blake wore upon his sleeve. Her brother had told her all about him after the Origami Killer case had concluded and of course watched the parade of interviews with Anderson Cooper all the way to Brian Williams. He was humble but awkward. And very easy on the eyes.

Was he married? Did he have a girlfriend? Or did he bat for the other team?

_Wait what am I doing? I barely know him. What if he has as fetish like wearing women's underwear under his suit? While investigating a case?! What the HELL is wrong with me?_

_ I mean yeah he's good looking and very passionate but now is not the time to be thinking like this! _

Pinching the bridge of her nose and willing the image of the agent slipping on a lacy pink thong in the morning, Alex took a deep breath and settled back in the pillow, shuddering involuntarily. Hopefully the Ripper would be caught before another woman falls prey.

But why her? What was it that dragged her into the hellish realm of the Ripper? Alex could mentally run laps attempting to decipher the Ripper's intentions. She wasn't a psychologist or an FBI profiler for that matter. Perhaps when no one was around she could speak to Agent Jayden and learn maybe just maybe what led her path to cross the Ripper's.

A soft crumple diverted her thoughts away from the dark haired agent and back to the note she had found earlier in the day. She knew he was nearby, watching over her. How did everything between them go so wrong?

Letting out a deep refreshing breath, Alex pulled the blanket higher across her chest and let the shadow of slumber claim her.

**I had too much fun writing Mirror!Norman. He may show up again later **


End file.
